


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by Animal_Arithmetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Azumane Asahi, Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Chaotic Kiyoko, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, F/F, Gay Sugawara Koushi, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Shimizu Kiyoko, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Sawamura Daichi, Polyamory, Trans Kozume Kenma, but just briefly talked about, chat fic, genderqueer Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic
Summary: Suga makes a group chat for the volleyball club.It all goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 133
Kudos: 625
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb but fun to write and it's just an excuse to make my favorites gaaay
> 
> Kind of an AU so whatever

**Sagawara Koushi created Karasuno Volleyball Club**

**Sagawara Koushi added Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yuu, and 9 others**

Sagawara Koushi: Hello everybody~!

Sagawara Koushi: This is our “official” group chat so we can all stay in touch in regards to practices and stuff for the club!

Tanaka Ryuunosuke: Why do you gotta make this so boring?

Sagawara Koushi: ...?

Tanaka Ryuunosuke: Like this!

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke changed Sawamura Daichi’s name to The Captain**

**Takaka Ryuunosuke changed Sugawara Koushi’s name to Second in Command**

Nishinoya Yuu: Oh! I see I see!!!!!!!!!!

**Nishinoya Yuu changed his name to Rolling Thunder**

**Rolling Thunder changed Azumane Asahi’s name to Bean Pole**

Bean Pole: Now wait a second...

Rolling Thunder: Fineeeeeeeeeeee

**Rolling Thunder changed Bean Pole’s name to Magnificent Ace**

Magnificent Ace: ....... fine

Hinata Shouyou: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rolling Thunder: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Captain: No.

Second in Command: Yes.

**Second in Command changed Hinata Shouyou’s name to Sunshine**

Sunshine: :D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Captain: Okay. Yeah. That’s true. I’ll allow it.

Rolling Thunder: Brave of you to think that you’re in charge

The Captain: Tanaka was the one who named me The Captain. That’s your fault.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke: ... yeah I guess not one of my prouder moments...

Rolling Thunder: Hey! How’s that my fault?

The Captain: You didn’t control him.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke: No one controls me!!!!

The Captain: ... I can make you run laps tomorrow instead of practice.

Sunshine: oooooooh~ someone’s in troooouuuubleeee~

The Captain: ...

Sunshine: Eep!

Kageyama Tobio: What the hell

Rolling Thunder: !!!!!!!

**Rolling Thunder changed Kageyama Tobio’s name to Grumpy-chan**

Grumpy-chan: What?

Grumpy-chan: Wait

Grumpy-chan: No

Second in Command: Aww~ it fits

Grumpy-chan: No

Grumpy-chan: How do I change it?

Rolling Thunder: You don’t! :D

**Rolling Thunder changed Kinoshita Hisashi’s name to Cheer Captain**

**Rolling Thunder changed Yamaguchi Tadashi’s name to Freckles**

**Rolling Thunder changed Narita Kazuhito’s name to The Unmovable Force**

Freckles: Hey uh why?? Are you making fun of me???

Rolling Thunder: No??????? I think your freckles are cute!!!!!!!!!!!

Freckles: ............. oh

Tsukishima Kei: Thanks. You broke him.

Rolling Thunder: Oh hush

Cheer Captain: You know what? I ain’t even mad

**Rolling Thunder changed Ennoshita Chikara’s name to Sleepy-chan**

Sleepy-chan: Question: Why

Rolling Thunder: Answer: because you always look tired

Sleepy-chan: I am tired. I have to deal with you

Rolling Thunder: Ouch

The Unmovable Force: hahahahahahahaha

**Cheer Captain changed Tanaka Ryuunosuke’s name to Baldy**

Baldy: Hey!

Cheer Captain: It’s TRUE

Baldy: Doesn’t mean you have to say it!

Rolling Thunder: Guys we need a name for Kiyoko-chan

Rolling Thunder: Something that just really fits her personality

Baldy: Goddess?

Shimizu Kiyoko: No need to be so extra.

Rolling Thunder: I know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Rolling Thunder changed Shimizu Kiyoko’s name to The Deity**

The Deity: ..... I suppose I’ll allow it.

Tsukishima Kei: Why? This just makes everything more confusing.

**Rolling Thunder changed Tsukishima Kei’s name to Spoil Sport**

The Captain: Now, now. Be nice.

Rolling Thunder: Tell me I’m wrong

Rolling Thunder: Say it

Second in Command: I mean...

Sunshine: Yeah it’s true

Spoil Sport: Hinata should have been named The Annoyance

The Captain: No.

Rolling Thunder: My precious kouhai is nothing but sunshine

**Sunshine changed Spoil Sport’s name to Devil Incarnate**

Baldy: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Devil Incarnate: ...

Sunshine: It’s funny because it’s true!

Sunshine: Aww~ Thanks Noya-sempai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

Sunshine: <3

Rolling Thunder: <3

~

**The Gays**

The Gay: So anyone wanna bet on some of the first years???????

I Have Standards: ???

The Gay: If they’re LGBT+!

I Have Standards: We are not betting on children.

[lesbian intensifies]: We can guess though? Just a little fun.

I Have Standards: Kiyoko-chan!!!

Bi Boy: Oh~ three exclamation points someone hit a nerve

No: Sigh

Bi Boy: Did you just type out sigh???? Hahahahahahaha

No: Yes

Bi Boy: There’s what four first years?

Bi Boy: At least one of them

No: What’s hilarious is all the third years on the team are LGBT+

[lesbian intensifies]: username

Bi Boy: lol

Bi Boy: Wait

Bi Boy: Am I the only second year??????????

I Have Standards: How unfortunate

Bi Boy: That sucks D:

Bi Boy: Why is your class so gay????????

The Gay: Because we cool like that B-)

Bi Boy: ...

Bi Boy: Did you

Bi Boy: Just

Bi Boy: Give your sunglasses smiley a nose?

The Gay: Yeah because B) looks weird

No: I don’t know how I feel about this

Bi Boy: Same

~

**Karasuno Volleyball Club**

**The Captain changed the group name to The Mistake**

Second in Command: What???? Why??????

The Captain: Because This Is A Mistake.

Second in Command: You’re so dramatic

The Captain: Am not.

Second in Command: I know you, Daichi. D r a m a t i c

The Captain: I’m right, though.

Sleepy-chan: Go the fuck to sleep. We have morning practice.

Second in Command: ...

Second in Command: Who put you in charge???????

Sleepy-chan: See my username? I’m tired. Go. To. Sleep.

The Captain: Fine, fine. See you in the morning.

~

**The Mistake**

Sunshine: Wow

Sunshine: I’m just gonna

**Sunshine changed Sleepy-chan’s name to The Law**

~

**The Mistake**

The Captain: ...

The Captain: Yeah, I suppose that’s true.

The Captain: Also.

The Captain: What were you doing up so early???

Sunshine: Huh? We have practice this morning

Second in Command: Well, yeah, but isn’t this a little early?

Sunshine: You’re up just as early!

Sunshine: Besides: I have a long way to travel

Sunshine: I live up the mountain

Sunshine: I gotta bike to school

Sunshine: Speaking of!!!!!!! Gotta go! I’ll see you at practice!!!!!!

The Captain: ??????????

The Captain: Do you want me to come pick you up?????

Second in Command: I can come pick you up. I might be closer???

Second in Command: Hinata?

The Captain: @Sunshine ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of usernames since there's so many. 
> 
> Sawamura Daichi—The Captain  
> Sugawara Koushi—Second in Command  
> Azumane Asahi—Magnificent Ace  
> Nishinoya Yuu—Rolling Thunder  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke—Baldy  
> Ennoshita Chikara—The Law   
> Kinoshita Hisashi—Cheer Captain  
> Narita Kazuhito—The Unmovable Force  
> Kageyama Tobio—Grumpy-chan  
> Hinata Shouyou—Sunshine   
> Tsukishima Kei—Devil Incarnate  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi—Freckles   
> Shimizu Kiyoko—The Deity

**The Mistake**

The Captain: @Sunshine did you make it home okay???

~

**The Mistake**

Second in Command: ...

Second in Command: @Sunshine did you make it home?????????

Rolling Thunder: @Sunshine !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Law: Hey, he said he lives up the mountain, right? He might still be biking

Second in Command: I don’t like this

The Captain: Me neither. Do you think I should try calling him? I don’t have his mom’s number.

Second in Command: Maybe I can ask Takeda-sensei?

The Law: Give it another hour before you start freaking out

Second in Command: But what if he’s fallen down the cliff or something!!!!

Rolling Thunder: !!!!!!!!!!!

Magnificent Ace: Oh no maybe we should have been more persistent on giving him a ride home...

The Law: I’m sure he’s fine. We don’t know how far up the mountain he lives, after all

Sunshine: Hey guys!!!!!!!!!

Sunshine: Sorry!!!!!!!!!!

Sunshine: It takes me a long time going up than it does coming down!!!

Second in Command: Hinata!

The Captain: Are you okay???

Sunshine: ???????????

Sunshine: Why wouldn’t I be?

Rolling Thunder: @Sunshine !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rolling Thunder: We were worried!!!!!!!

Devil Incarnate: Speak for yourselves...

The Captain: Hey. We’re teammates. You should be worried about their wellbeing.

Second in Command: I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that...

Devil Incarnate: Whatever.

Sunshine: It’s okay. I gotta go eat and do my homework so I can go to bed!

Sunshine: Bye~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Captain: @Sunshine do you want one of us to come pick you up for practice in the morning???

Second in Command: @Sunshine It’s no trouble!!!!!!!!!!

Sunshine: It’s okay!!!!!!!!

Sunshine: I like it! Honest!

Sunshine: It wakes me up in the morning and it’s a good warmup before practice and at night it helps make me tired enough to go to sleep after doing homework!!!!

The Captain: If you’re ever too tired, just call me or Suga and one of us will come pick you up.

Sunshine: <3 Thanks! I’ll keep that in mind!!!!!!!!

Sunshine: But I really have to go now!!!!!!!

Sunshine: Good night!!!!!!!!

The Captain: Maybe we shouldn’t do morning practices...

Second in Command: Yeah...

Sunshine: What! No!

Grumy-chan: No!

The Captain: We’ll discuss it later.

Sunshine: >:[

Grumpy-chan: >:/

~

**Hinata Shouyou > Nishinoya Yuu**

Hinata Shouyou: Sempai!!!!!!!!!!

Nishinoya Yuu: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hinata Shouyou changed Nishinoya Yuu’s name to Noya-sempai**

**Noya-sempai changed Hinata Shouyou’s name to Beloved Kouhai**

Beloved Kouhai: Noya-sempai? Can I ask you something???

Noya-sempai: Of course!

Beloved Kouhai: Uhm

Beloved Kouhai: So I saw you before practice

Noya-sempai: What?

Beloved Kouhai: Yeah uhm kissing that boy?????

Noya-sempai: ..... You’re not a homophobe are you??

Beloved Kouhai: What? I don’t know what that means

Noya-sempai: It means you hate gay people

Beloved Kouhai: I... don’t know what you’re saying

Noya-sempai: What?

Beloved Kouhai: What’s a “gay people”?

Noya-sempai: ... I don’t know if you’re messing with me or being really honestly confused

Beloved Kouhai: I honestly don’t understand what you’re talking about!

Beloved Kouhai: I saw you kissing a boy earlier!

Beloved Kouhai: I didn’t know you could kiss boys

Noya-sempai: You’ve... never heard of gay people before?

Beloved Kouhai: Never

Noya-sempai: ...

Noya-sempai: Okay. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt

Noya-sempai: Gay means, like, when a guy likes another guy, or a girl likes another girl. But for girls that’s lesbian. And sometimes you can like both. That means you’re bisexual. Or pansexual. I’m bi, myself. Pansexual is more like you don’t care if they’re a boy or girl? I don’t know. It’s kinda hard to explain. And asexual means you don’t have sexual attraction towards anybody

Beloved Kouhai: You can like both?!

Beloved Kouhai: That’s allowed?!

Beloved Kouhai: And some people don’t have sexual attraction???

Noya-sempai: Well. I mean. Yeah? As long as everyone is consenting, yeah. And yeah. There’s all types of different ways to like people. I mean, not a lot of us shout it from the rooftops because society doesn’t like us very much

Beloved Kouhai: Oh

Beloved Kouhai: Why?

Noya-sempai: I actually don’t... know.

Noya-sempai: You didn’t mention what you saw to anyone else, did you?

Beloved Kouhai: No I wanted to ask you first

Noya-sempai: Thanks. Uhm. Please don’t say anything? It’s kind of really rude and super bad to out someone

Beloved Kouhai: ?????

Noya-sempai: Right. Uhm. How about we hang out this weekend and I can explain it better? It’s harder over text I think

Beloved Kouhai: !!!!! Thanks!

~

**The Mistake**

Sunshine: Uh...

Sunshine: Hey guys??????

The Captain: ? What’s wrong, Hinata?

Sunshine: So my bike broke... Can someone pick me up and take me home until I can get it fixed this weekend????????

Second in Command: DIBS!!!!!!!!!!

The Captain: Suga... -_-‘

Second in Command: @Sunshine I WILL DRIVE YOU JUST MESSAGE ME YOUR ADDRESS AND I WILL COME PICK YOU UP IN THE MORNING

Sunshine: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sunshine: :D

Sunshine: Thanks Suga!!!!!!!!!

Second in Command: <3

Rolling Thunder: Hey! He’s MY beloved kouhai!

Second in Command: Too late.

Second in Command: Besides, you don’t even have a car

Rolling Thunder: No need to point it out...

Sunshine: <3 @Rolling Thunder I appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rolling Thunder: <3

~

**The Gays**

Bi Boy: How do you subtly ask the first years if they’re not straight??????????????

[lesbian intensifies]: No.

Bi Boy: But Kiyoko-chan~~~

I Have Standards: No.

Bi Boy: But Daichi~~~

I Have Standards: I said no, Yuu.

Bi Boy: Asahi~~~

No: <\--- username

Bi Boy: Koushi~~~

I Have Standards: He said no, too.

Bi Boy: Let him speak for himself!!!!!!!!!!!

I Have Standards: He’s studying.

Bi Boy: What about you?????????

I Have Standards: ... I’m taking a break.

Bi Boy: LIES

Bi Boy: YOU LAZY BUFFOON

I Have Standards: ...

No: Yuu, don’t you have homework, too?

Bi Boy: This Is More Important.

[lesbian intensifies]: You are not forcing the first years to come out.

Bi Boy: UGH

Bi Boy: But then how do we KNOW????????????

No: They’ll come to us, just like you did

No: All in good time

Bi Boy: Don’t you dare say “all in good time”

Bi Boy: ..................

No: ............

No: Sorry.............

No: I sent it before you did

Bi Boy: >:[

Bi Boy: I just hate being the youngest here!!!!!!!!

The Gay: There, there...

Bi Boy: I thought you were studying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Gay: Daichi-kun said you were being annoyingly aggressive

The Gay: So I came to put a stop to you

Bi Boy: FINE

Bi Boy: ............

Bi Boy: But

Bi Boy: Don’t you worry?????????

The Gay: ???

No: ?

I Have Standards: About what?

[lesbian intensifies]: I swear, Yuu-kun, if you continue I will put prune juice in your water bottle.

Bi Boy: ...............

Bi Boy: Jokes on you I like prune juice

I Have Standards: That’s so fucking disgusting.

The Gay: What the fuck Yuu I TRUSTED YOU

No: How are we even friends

[lesbian intensifies]: It seems I may have to switch tactics...

Bi Boy: MWAHAHAHAHA

Bi Boy: BOW DOWN

[lesbian intensifies]: If you try to out a first year, I will swear my love to Tanaka.

[lesbian intensifies]: In front of the ENTIRE TEAM.

The Gay: Oh Shit

I Have Standards: Wow

No: You dun fucked up now Yuu

Bi Boy: What the fuck Kiyoko

[lesbian intensifies]: Do it. I dare you.

Bi Boy: ... no thanks

[lesbian intensifies]: That’s what I thought.

The Gay: Go Kiyoko-chan~ laying down the law~

Bi Boy: Oh shut up


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Mistake"  
> Sawamura Daichi—The Captain  
> Sugawara Koushi—Second in Command  
> Azumane Asahi—Magnificent Ace  
> Nishinoya Yuu—Rolling Thunder  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke—Baldy  
> Ennoshita Chikara—The Law  
> Kinoshita Hisashi—Cheer Captain  
> Narita Kazuhito—The Unmovable Force  
> Kageyama Tobio—Grumpy-chan  
> Hinata Shouyou—Sunshine  
> Tsukishima Kei—Devil Incarnate  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi—Freckles  
> Shimizu Kiyoko—The Deity
> 
> “The Gays”  
> Hinata—Bi-Curious???  
> Noya—Bi Boy  
> Asahi—No  
> Suga—The Gay  
> Daichi—I Have Standards; later named Dad by Noya  
> Shimizu—[lesbian intensifies]

**Beloved Kouhai > Noya-sempai**

Beloved Kouhai: Uhm.

Beloved Kouhai: Noya-sempai?

Beloved Kouhai: Can I ask you something? A favor?

Noya-sempai: <3 sure! Anything for my beloved kouhai!!!!!

Beloved Kouhai: Uhm. It’s about what we talked about last week

Noya-sempai: Okay?

Beloved Kouhai: Uhm

Beloved Kouhai: I was wondering...

Beloved Kouhai: Uhm

Beloved Kouhai: I’m curious

Beloved Kouhai: About uhm kissing a boy

Noya-sempai: Hey, it’s okay

Noya-sempai: No need to be nervous

Noya-sempai: Do you wanna kiss me? See what it’s like?

Beloved Kouhai: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beloved Kouhai: Would you mind?????!!!!!

Noya-sempai: <3 I’m offering

Beloved Kouhai: But what about that boy you were kissing last week?

Noya-sempai: I mean we aren’t really dating but I asked him if he was okay with it and he is

Noya-sempai: He thinks it’s cute that you trust me <3

Noya-sempai: So do I

Beloved Kouhai: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beloved Kouhai: Uhm

Noya-sempai: After practice tomorrow?

Noya-sempai: Or is that too soon for you?

Beloved Kouhai: Uhm! Can I see tomorrow how I feel?

Noya-sempai: Sure! Just whenever you’re ready. No pressure <3

Beloved Kouhai: Thanks Noya-sempai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~

**The Mistake**

Second in Command: ...

Second in Command: @Rolling Thunder and @Sunshine are being awfully quiet...

The Captain: Hmm. Worrisome indeed.

The Captain: Well? @Rolling Thunder @Sunshine

Sunshine: Nothing!

Sunshine: No reason!

The Law: ... That just makes you sound more suspicious

Sunshine: Nuh uh! We were just talking!

~

**Noya-sempai > Beloved Kouhai**

Noya-sempai: Don’t worry I got this

~

**The Mistake**

Rolling Thunder: We were talking about which popsicle flavor is better

**Rolling Thunder sent an attachment**

The Captain: ...

The Captain: Sometimes I worry about you two.

Rolling Thunder: You wound me

Rolling Thunder: We’re staying out of trouble!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sunshine: Yup! We totally are!!!!!!!!

The Law: ... Now you sound even MORE suspicious...

Sunshine: Gotta go to bed!

Sunshine: GOODNIGHT

Second in Command: That’s early, even for him...

Sunshine: I SAID GOOD NIGHT

Second in Command: ... Night, Hinata

Rolling Thunder: GOOD NIGHT MY BELOVED KOUHAI

Rolling Thunder: <3

Sunshine: <3

The Captain: Why are you two so weird...

~

**N** **oya-sempai > Beloved Kouhai**

Noya-sempai: You okay Shouyou-kun???????????????

Beloved Kouhai: Uhm

Beloved Kouhai: Sorry for running away after that

Beloved Kouhai: I um

Beloved Kouhai: I really liked it though

Beloved Kouhai: I mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beloved Kouhai: I don’t mean I’m in love with you or anything!!!!!!!!!!

Noya-sempai: Ouch lol

Noya-sempai: But I get it

Noya-sempai: You doing okay though??????????

Beloved Kouhai: Yeah??? I mean. I really liked kissing you as in it was nice and not gross and it made me feel nice

Beloved Kouhai: But I don’t wanna date you because you’re a really good friend!!!!!!!!!!!!

Noya-sempai: <3

Noya-sempai: You don’t have to tell me right now but

Noya-sempai: Do you think you might be gay? Bi????

Beloved Kouhai: I dunno

Beloved Kouhai: I mean girls are pretty but I’ve never kissed a girl

Beloved Kouhai: And I don’t know if I’ve ever thought of guys as attractive??????? Just?????? Really cool????????? But I liked kissing you?????????

Noya-sempai: Wait

Noya-sempai: I was your first kiss?????????

Beloved Kouhai: Yeah?????????

Noya-sempai: Don’t mind me I’m just cryin’ in the club

Beloved Kouhai: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Noya-sempai: No! It’s a good thing!

Noya-sempai: I’m so glad you could trust me!!!!!!!!!!!

Beloved Kouhai: <3

~

**The Gays**

Bi Boy: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bi Boy: Quick! This is important! The most important thing you’ll do all year!!!!!!!!!!!

I Have Standards: Uh???

I Have Standards: I’m pretty sure Nationals is the most important thing?????

Bi Boy: This is more important than that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No: I’m intrigued. I didn’t know there was something more important than volleyball with you

[lesbian intensifies]: Except maybe girls.

The Gay: You right you right

Bi Boy: This is actually kinda serious shut up

Bi Boy: There’s a first year who is... questioning his sexuality but I’m pretty sure he’s bi and he came to me because he saw me kissing Shirou and long story short he had no idea gay people existed so I explained to him and he asked to kiss me because he was curious but now he’s not sure and he's just kind of confused about the whole thing

Bi Boy: So I wanted to see if I could add him here so he knows he’s not alone and maybe we can help him???????

The Gay: Yuu-kun? Being? Empathetic? And Compassionate?

Bi Boy: Enough of your sass

Bi Boy: Yes or no?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

I Have Standards: Would you stop with the excessive use of punctuation?

Bi Boy: Never

[lesbian intensifies]: I’m okay with it.

No: Me too I guess

The Gay: Sure!

I Have Standards: Only if he’s okay with it.

Bi Boy: Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~

**N** **oya-sempai > Beloved Kouhai**

Noya-sempai: Shouyou-kun~

Noya-sempai: I wanted to ask you

Noya-sempai: Do you want to join a group chat? It’s got everyone on our team who isn’t straight—that we know of

Beloved Kouhai: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beloved Kouhai: What?????????????????????????

Noya-sempai: It’s only five of us. Six if you join too!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beloved Kouhai: That would be so cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Noya-sempai: Okay! Just give me a moment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~

**The Gays**

**Bi Boy added Hinata Shouyou to The Gays**

Hinata Shouyou: Uhm. Hi????????

No: Hello, Hinata!

The Gay: Hinata-kun!

I Have Standards: This is a surprise.

[lesbian intensifies]: Not really.

Hinata Shouyou: Uhm??????????????????????????

The Gay: Oh yeah our names lol this is Sugawara Koushi

No: Asahi here! <3

[lesbian intensifies]: This is Kiyoko!

I Have Standards: It is I: Daichi.

Bi Boy: And your amazing sempai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata Shouyou: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata Shouyou: Hi everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I Have Standards: He’s almost worse than you, Yuu.

Bi Boy: Shut up you’re outnumbered now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata Shouyou: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bi Boy: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata Shouyou: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I Have Standards: Okay please stop.

Hinata Shouyou: Okay sorry dad

I Have Standards: .........................................................

I Have Standards: No.

Bi Boy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Bi Boy changed I Have Standards’ name to Dad**

Dad: No.

**Dad changed his name to I Have Standards**

**Bi Boy changed I Have Standards’ name to Dad**

Bi Boy: I can go all day, Father.

Dad: Koushi make them stop

The Gay: No it’s hilarious

[lesbian intensifies]: Would you all knock it off? We have Business To Discuss.

Bi Boy: Sorry, Kiyoko-chan

Dad: Sorry, Kiyoko-chan.

The Gay: Sorry, Kiyoko-chan

No: Sorry, Kiyoko-chan

Hinata Shouyou: Sorry, Kiyoko-chan

[lesbian intensifies]: Thank you.

[lesbian intensifies]: Now. I think it would be prudent to “formally” introduce ourselves to Shouyou-kun.

[lesbian intensifies]: We’ve all come to an agreement that we are fine with each other using our given names here, but not necessarily outside of the chat. If that makes sense? This group is more... intimate, if you will. And we don’t want others to question why we are so familiar with each other outside of this chat.

Hinata Shouyou: Oh because of the society not liking us thing?????

Hinata Shouyou: Noya-sempai explained a little to me and I’m still learning!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bi Boy: You can call me Yuu or Yuu-kun here, Shouyou-kun. I’m okay with that!

Hinata Shouyou: <3 Okay!

[lesbian intensifies]: So. Introductions.

[lesbian intensifies]: You may call me Kiyoko-chan and I am a lesbian and I have a girlfriend who was a year ahead of me, so now I really only get to see her on the weekends.

Dad: I’m Daichi, and I’m pansexual. I’m currently not dating anyone.

The Gay: I’m Koushi and I am Very Gay and Sadly Single

No: I’m Asahi and I am asexual. Did Yuu explain that to you? It’s not as well known, I know.

Hinata Shouyou: Yeah!!!!!!!!!! That’s so cool Asahi!!!!!!!!!!!

No: Cool???

Hinata Shouyou: Yeah!!!!!!!!!! Why wouldn’t it be?

No: ...

No: <3 You’re very sweet

Bi Boy: I’m Yuu and I’m bi with a preference for girls!!!!!!!!! I’m currently sort of unofficially dating someone!

Hinata Shouyou: You can call me Shou-kun!!!!!!! And I think I like boys but I think I also like girls too but I don’t know!!!!!!!!

[lesbian intensifies]: It’s okay if you don’t know, Shou-kun.

**Bi Boy changed Hinata Shouyou’s name to Bi-Curious???**

Bi Boy: Yeah! And you can change your mind, too! Sexuality is fluid sometimes!!!!!

Dad: I think I should also mention that anything said in this chat does not leave, okay? None of us are out, yet.

Bi-Curious???: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bi-Curious???: Okay! I won’t say anything!!!!!!!!!!!

Bi-Curious???: Thank you so much for letting me join!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Gay: This is also a judgement-free zone so feel free to discuss any crushes or ask any questions and just generally be queer with each other! We’re all here for each other

Bi-Curious???: Awesome!

Dad: And we have sleepovers sometimes at Asahi’s place. His parents know and are accepting of us so we can have a place to hang out freely.

Dad: But they're sort of a secret. We don't want the others being curious, you know?

Bi-Curious???: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bi-Curious???: Got it!!!!!!! I won't say anything!!!!!!

No: I can ask, but maybe we can do a sleepover Saturday night? You can come over after practice?

Bi-Curious???: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bi-Boy: Yes!!!!!!!!!!!

[lesbian intensifies]: I’m okay with that.

Dad: I’m down for that.

The Gay: Of course!

~

**The Mistake**

The Captain: We won’t have morning practice tomorrow but we will have afternoon practice!

Second in Command: Please respond so we know you got the message!

The Deity: Thank you for letting us know.

Sunshine: !!!! Aww D:

Grumpy-chan: >:/

Rolling Thunder: BOO YOU WHORE

The Captain: ...

The Captain: I can make you run laps all practice.

Rolling Thunder: D:

Rolling Thunder: I’m sorry, Daichi-san!

The Captain: Uh huh.

The Unmovable Force: Copy

Cheer Captain: Sad, but fine

Baldy: WAAAAAHHHHH

The Law: Cool it

Baldy: But practice is CANCELLED

The Law: Tough. Deal with it

Devil Incarnate: Okay.

The Captain: Was that everyone?

Devil Incarnate: Yamaguchi’s phone died. I’ll let him know.

Second in Command: Thanks, Tsukishima!

The Captain: Everyone get some rest! We’ll have a longer Saturday morning practice to make up for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Mistake"  
> Sawamura Daichi—The Captain  
> Sugawara Koushi—Second in Command  
> Azumane Asahi—Magnificent Ace  
> Nishinoya Yuu—Rolling Thunder  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke—Baldy  
> Ennoshita Chikara—The Law  
> Kinoshita Hisashi—Cheer Captain  
> Narita Kazuhito—The Unmovable Force  
> Kageyama Tobio—Grumpy-chan  
> Hinata Shouyou—Sunshine  
> Tsukishima Kei—Devil Incarnate  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi—Freckles  
> Shimizu Kiyoko—The Deity
> 
> “The Gays”  
> Hinata—Bi-Curious / Copy Cat  
> Noya—Bi Boy  
> Asahi—No  
> Suga—The Gay  
> Daichi—Dad  
> Shimizu—[lesbian intensifies]

**The Gays**

Bi-Curious???: Thanks so much guys! I had a lot of fun this weekend! I learned so much!

Bi Boy: <3

The Gay: I’m glad we could help!

Bi-Curious???: Asahi your parents are so nice~~~

No: Thanks :D They loved you too

Bi-Curious???: Oh yeah that reminds me

**Bi-Curious??? changed his name to The Cooler Bi**

Bi Boy: Uhm excuse me

**Bi Boy changed The Cooler Bi’s name to Copy Cat**

Bi Boy: But also!!!!!!!!!!!

Bi Boy: Yay for figuring it out!!!!!!!!!

Dad: Don’t be afraid to change your identity if you think it doesn’t fit you.

Dad: I identified as bi for a long time before I felt pan fit me better.

The Gay: Stop trying to convert the innocent child

Dad: I’m doing no such thing!

[lesbian intensifies]: Subliminal messaging.

No: I... don’t think that’s what that is???????????????????????????????

Bi Boy: What the hell is subliminal messaging?

Copy Cat: ^^^

~

**The Mistake**

Baldy: Yo where is everyone???????

The Law: Shhhhhhhh they’ll hear you

Baldy: Who?

Rolling Thunder: ROLLING~~~~~~~

Sunshine: THUNDER~~~~~~~~

The Law: -_- Them

Sunshine: Wait when did @Grumpy-chan change his name??????

Grumpy-chan: I didn’t??????

Sunshine: That’s the joke.............

Sunshine: ...

Sunshine: Okay~~~ Night!

~

**The Mistake**

Sunshine: Sorry, guys! I can’t come to practice this morning! And probably this afternoon :/

~

**The Mistake**

Second in Command: @Sunshine is everything okay?????

Sunshine: Yeah! It’s fine! My mom’s sick and can’t take my sister to school or pick her up and she’s too little to go by herself

Sunshine: I’m sorry!

The Captain: Hey no need to apologize things happen

Sunshine: D: Someone has Daichi-san hostage!!!!!!

The Captain: What

Sunshine: You’re not using proper grammar and punctuation and stuff!!!!!

Sunshine: o_o aliens...

Second in Command: He’s just too tired to pretend to be Mr. Perfect.

The Law: Why is this chat going off so early

The Law: I hate you all

Sunshine: Hey!!!!!!!!!!!

Grumpy-chan: >:[ Why can’t you bring your sister?

Sunshine: Because it’s too late now for morning practice

Sunshine: And it’s too late after our afternoon practice

Sunshine: She’s only eight. I can’t make her do that

Grumpy-chan: Oh :/ okay

Second in Command: Hope your mom feels better!

Second in Command: Let us know if you need anything!

Sunshine: Thanks Suga!

~

**The Gays**

Copy Cat: We missed the pride parade in Tokyo T_T

The Gay: I forgot about it! T_T

No: Oh... oops

Bi Boy: D:

Dad: Isn’t it next week?

[lesbian intensifies]: It was back in April.

Dad: Oh. Oops.

No: At least we sort of had our own little pride last weekend...?

Bi Boy: True!

Copy Cat: We should go next year!!!!!!!!!!

Bi Boy: YES!!!!!!!!!!

~

**The Mistake**

The Captain: Make sure you get plenty of rest! We have a long day ahead of us!

Rolling Thunder: INTERHIGH HERE WE COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sunshine: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~

**The Mistake**

The Captain: We are leaving in ten minutes. We WILL leave without you.

~

**T** **he Mistake**

Second in Command: Alright

Second in Command: Who lost @Sunshine?

The Captain: I thought it was your turn to watch him?

Second in Command: No I’m watching Noya and Tanaka

The Law: Daichi said that was MY job

Second in Command: Oh dear

Grumpy-chan: He might be in the bathroom

Second in Command: I’ll go get him

~

**The Mistake**

Second in Command: Found him! We’re coming!

~

**The Mistake**

The Captain: Fucking Christ

Second in Command: What?

The Captain: Whose turn was it to watch Tanaka and Noya?

The Law: Yours

The Captain: I’m too tired for this.

The Deity: Leave it to me. I’ll find them.

Second in Command: Thank you, Kiyoko-san you are a true life saver

~

**The Mistake**

The Deity: Found them. I’m heading back with them now.

~

**The Mistake**

The Captain: Good job everyone! Hope everyone made it home safely @Sunshine

Sunshine: Why are you calling me out?!

Second in Command: Because you have to travel the furthest and refuse rides from us

Second in Command: Deal with our worry for our baby crow

Sunshine: ..............

Sunshine: BABY CROW?!

Second in Command: Yes. Deal with it

Sunshine: I’m not even the youngest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Second in Command: I don’t care. You’re still the baby because you’re the smallest

Sunshine: Daichi-san Suga is bullying me~~~!!!!!!! T_T

The Captain: Go to bed. We have another match to win tomorrow.

The Captain: Suga. Stop antagonizing the first years.

Second in Command: Fineeeeeee~~~~~

Rolling Thunder: Except he IS a baby crow.........

The Captain: Noya.

Rolling Thunder: Right. See you in the morning!!!!!!!!!

~

**The Mistake**

The Captain: Where’s Hinata.

Grumpy-chan: Bathroom

The Captain: I swear to fucking God.

The Captain: And where the fuck are you, @Grumpy-chan?!

Grumpy-chan: ............. filling my water.........????????

The Captain: GET BACK HERE.

The Captain: Asahi I am about to put you on Hinata-duty.

The Captain: And maybe Kageyama-duty.

No: What? Why?

The Captain: Maybe you can keep them from wandering off.

Second in Command: We’ll discuss it later. We have a match to win!!!!!!

Second in Command: @Sunshine hurry up please!

Sunshine: Sorry! I’m on my way!

~

**The Gays**

Bi Boy: Uhm.

Bi Boy: @Copy Cat

Bi Boy: Do you have something you want to tell us????????????

Copy Cat: ??????????????????????????????

Copy Cat: No???????????????????????????????????????

Bi Boy: Uhm so we saw you

Bi Boy: After the match

Bi Boy: Someone can jump in at any time

No: You were outside with Kageyama

The Gay: And

The Gay: Well

Copy Cat: ????????????

Copy Cat: Yeah?????? We were cooling off and cheering each other up

[lesbian intensifies]: Oh is that what the kids are calling it these days?

Copy Cat: KIYOKO-CHAN

Bi Boy: That was BRUTAL

The Gay: Wow Kiyoko-chan I’m impressed

Dad: I think they’re trying to ask if there’s something going on between you and Kageyama?

Copy Cat: No???????????

Copy Cat: He’s my best friend

Copy Cat: Why would I like him like that???????????????

Copy Cat: Besides I don’t even think he’s gay or anything

Bi Boy: But he could be!!!!!!!

No: Alright let’s just leave Shou-kun alone...

No: If he says he doesn’t like Kageyama like that, then we should believe him

Copy Cat: Thank you!

Dad: Enough shenanigans now.

Dad: We have a meeting tomorrow.

Copy Cat: And then practice????????????????

Dad: If you want, I guess...

[lesbian intensifies]: Why.

No: Now he's never going to sleep...

Copy Cat: WRONG I'M GOING TO BED RIGHT NOW

The Gay: Night Shou-kun!

Bi Boy: NIGHT SHOU-CHAN <3

Copy Cat: <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Mistake”  
> Sawamura Daichi—The Captain  
> Sugawara Koushi—Second in Command  
> Azumane Asahi—Magnificent Ace  
> Nishinoya Yuu—Rolling Thunder  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke—Baldy  
> Ennoshita Chikara—The Law  
> Kinoshita Hisashi—Cheer Captain  
> Narita Kazuhito—The Unmovable Force  
> Kageyama Tobio—Grumpy-chan  
> Hinata Shouyou—Sunshine  
> Tsukishima Kei—Devil Incarnate  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi—Freckles  
> Shimizu Kiyoko—The Deity

**The Mistake**

The Captain: Someone please tell me we didn’t lose @Sunshine and @Grumpy-chan while on our run.

Second in Command: Okay. We didn’t lose them.

The Captain: ..........

The Captain: That’s it.

The Captain: No more.

The Captain: Third years: We are having a meeting to Discuss This.

Rolling Thunder: Oh~~~ Someone is in trouble~~~

The Captain: You are one of the problem children, too.

Magnificent Ace: Uhm... Shouldn’t we go look for them...?

The Captain: In a bit. Meeting first.

The Unmovable Force: Oh this ought to be good :D

~

**Competent #2 > Competent #1**

Competent #2: Were you able to get them?

Competent #1: Ready and in my bag, sir! Color coded and everything.

Competent #2: Good. We strike at dawn.

Competent #1: That’s a little dramatic...

Competent #2: Never.

Competent #2: Also. Are you going to add Yachi Hitoka to the chat?

Competent #1: Oh. I knew I was forgetting something...

Competent #2: I should revoke your #1 status.

Competent #1: We both know I’m the more competent of the two, Daichi.

Competent #2: ... I hate that you’re right, Kiyoko-chan.

~

**The Mistake**

**The Deity added Yachi Hitoka to the chat**

Rolling Thunder: !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Baldy: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sunshine: HITOKA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yachi Hitoka: ^-^ hello~~~!!!!!!!!!!! <3 Thank you for adding me!!!

Baldy: This is so exciting!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Deity: Don’t even start.

Baldy: Yes, Kiyoko-sama

Rolling Thunder: Sorry, Kiyoko-sama

Sunshine: Please be merciful, Kiyoko-sama T_T

Yachi Hitoka: Oh!

Yachi Hitoka: You guys aren’t as scary as I thought you were! ^-^

Magnificent Ace: You thought we were scary??? D:

Yachi Hitoka: ^-^;;; I do have a bit of an overactive imagination...

**Rolling Thunder changed Yachi Hitoka’s name to Conspiracy Theorist**

Conspiracy Theorist: ?????

The Law: You just... kind of have to deal with it

The Law: Sorry...

Conspiracy Theorist: It’s okay! I think it’s cute ^-^

The Captain: Everybody! To bed!

The Captain: We have training camp and you two knuckleheads have supplementary exams tomorrow.

The Captain: ... @Sunshine @ Grumpy-chan

Sunshine: Don’t need to call us out...

Grumpy-chan: >:[

Second in Command: Go to bed!

~

**The Mistake**

The Captain: @The Deity –sama

The Captain: I didn’t want to do this.

The Law: ?????

The Captain: But I must ask for a favor.

The Captain: I am willing to give any payment.

Cheer Captain: ???????????

The Unmovable Force: What is going on right now

The Deity: Name your payment.

The Captain: ... I’ll message you.

Freckles: ?????????????????????????

The Deity: Ah. That is a steep price. What do you wish? Tell me, and I may consider.

The Captain: I request...

Second in Command: You don’t mean...

The Captain: The Leashes.

Magnificent Ace: Oh no

Conspiracy Theorist: ??????????

Conspiracy Theorist: I was unaware this was a BDSM club??????????

Second in Command: HOW do you know that word?!?!?!?!?!?!

Conspiracy Theorist: o_o;;;;; oops

The Deity: The payment is fair for the request.

The Deity: I will find you.

Cheer Captain: ......... That sounds ominous.....

~

**The Mistake**

**Devil Incarnate sent a video**

Devil Incarnate: You’re welcome.

~

**Kenma > Shou-chan**

Kenma: Ah.

Kenma: Shou-chan???

Shou-chan: If it’s about the leash I don’t wanna talk about it T_T

Kenma: Understood

Shou-chan: Save me~~~~~~~~~

Kenma: I think you have the leash for a reason.......

Shou-chan: T_T I thought you loved me~~~

Kenma: ......

Shou-chan: I don’t like the leash T_T

Kenma: Then stop wandering off???

Shou-chan: NEVER

Kenma: -_-;;;;;;;;

Shou-chan: I wanted to hang out with you T_T

Kenma: Then you should behave

Shou-chan: But T_T

Kenma: ... I don’t know what else to tell you

Shou-chan: Daichi-meanie is making me go to bed T_T

Kenma: Okay. Goodnight

Shou-chan: Kenma~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenma: ? I thought you were going to bed

Shou-chan: But I don’t wanna~~~~

Kenma: The sooner you go to sleep the sooner tomorrow will come

Kenma: And maybe we can hang out tomorrow

Shou-chan: I’ll have a chaperone T_T

Shou-chan: Maybe I’ll be able to shake them off!

Kenma: ... I feel like there was a reason for the leash

Kenma: But I’m not entirely sure what it was

Shou-chan: Kenma~~~~ So mean~~~~~~

Kenma: I’ll talk to you in the morning Shou-chan

Shou-chan: FINE

Kenma: Try not to get the leash again

Shou-chan: No promises ;)

~

**You love me~~~ > I Hate You**

You love me~~~: Kenma~~~

I Hate You: We’re in the same room. Why are you texting me

You love me~~~: Because we’re far away from each other and I figured you didn’t want people to hear what I have to ask~~~

I Hate You: What do you want Kuroo

You love me~~~: Ouch

You love me~~~: Who are you texting?????

I Hate You: No one

You love me~~~: Oh ho ho~~~~???????

I Hate You: No.

You love me~~~: You can’t escape this!!!!!

You love me~~~: KENMA

You love me~~~: ANSWER ME

You love me~~~: Don’t make me come over there

~

**I Hate You > You love me~~~**

I Hate You: I hate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, the video Tsukishima sent was of Hinata, Noya, Tanaka, and Kageyama all being leashed like the toddlers they are :D
> 
> Yay for training camp! More shenanigans to come (of the gay variety~)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Mistake”  
> Sawamura Daichi—The Captain  
> Sugawara Koushi—Second in Command  
> Azumane Asahi—Magnificent Ace  
> Nishinoya Yuu—Rolling Thunder  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke—Baldy  
> Ennoshita Chikara—The Law  
> Kinoshita Hisashi—Cheer Captain  
> Narita Kazuhito—The Unmovable Force  
> Kageyama Tobio—Grumpy-chan  
> Hinata Shouyou—Sunshine  
> Tsukishima Kei—Devil Incarnate  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi—Freckles  
> Shimizu Kiyoko—The Deity  
> Yachi Hitoka—Conspiracy Theorist  
> “The Gays”  
> Hinata—Copy Cat by Noya  
> Noya—Bi Boy  
> Asahi—No  
> Suga—The Gay  
> Daichi—Dad  
> Shimizu—[lesbian intensifies]

**Hinata Shouyou created Third Gym Besties**

**Hinata Shouyou added Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Lev, Bokuto Koutarou, and 2 others**

Tsukishima Kei: What’s this?

Bokuto Koutarou: Oya oya? :)

Kuroo Tetsurou: Oya oya oya? :D

Tsukishima Kei: Stop.

Tsukishima Kei: Why do you keep doing that?

Kuroo Tetsurou: Because it annoys you! >:]

Tsukishima Kei: .......

Tsukishima Kei: Hinata. Why.

Hinata Shouyou: Because it’s fun!!!!!!

Haiba Lev: :D

Kuroo Tetsurou: !!!!!

**Kuroo Tetsurou changed Hinata Shouyou’s name to Chibi-chan**

Bokuto Koutarou: Yes. You’re right you’re right

**Bokuto Koutarou changed his name to Papa Owl**

Papa Owl: .........

**Papa Owl changed Akaashi Keiji’s name to Baby Owl**

Baby Owl: Why

Papa Owl: <3

**Kuroo Tetsurou changed his name to Big Cat**

**Big Cat changed Haiba Lev’s name to Behemoth**

Behemoth: Hey... D:

Big Cat: It’s true though...

Chibi-chan: We kind of match @Behemoth !!!!!!!!!

Behemoth: :D

**Chibi-chan changed Tsukishima Kei’s name to Stingy**

Papa Owl: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Stingy: ... Can I leave?

Chibi-chan: I mean... I guess...

Chibi-chan: I just thought this was kind of fun... T_T

Stingy: ......

Stingy: Fine.

Chibi-chan: :D

Chibi-chan: Okay just thought I’d make this before I forgot!!!!! But Daichi is making us go to bed now

Papa Owl: Goodnight my precious child!!!!!!

Chibi-chan: <3 Night!!!

~

**The Mistake**

The Captain: @Sunshine Do Not Make Me Get The Leash.

Sunshine: I’m in the bathroom!

Cheer Captain: You sure do go to the bathroom a lot...

Devil Incarnate: He’s tiny which means he has a smaller bladder.

Sunshine: My bladder is perfectly sized thank you very much!!!!!!!!!

The Unmovable Force: Why are we talking about Hinata’s bladder so early in the morning?

Rolling Thunder: It’s a perfectly fine thing to talk about at seven in the morning!

The Unmovable Force: I don’t think it is...

The Captain: Five minutes to be down at breakfast!

The Deity: I’ll bring the leashes, Daichi-san.

The Captain: Thank you, Kiyoko-san. Much appreciated.

Sunshine: Hey!

Second in Command: Kiyoko-san I need Tanaka and Noya’s leashes, please and thank you.

The Law: It’s way too early for this...

The Captain: Sigh...

The Captain: @Conspiracy Theorist please hold on to Hinata and Kageyama’s leashes. Kiyoko-san will be busy with the Troublesome Duo.

Conspiracy Theorist: Yes sir!!!!

~

**Kenma > Shou-chan**

Kenma: Where are you?

Shou-chan: Coming! Asahi is my chaperone this morning and I just need to wait for him to put up his hair and then we’ll be down!!!!!!!

Kenma: Okay :)

~

**You love me~~~ > I Hate You**

You love me~~~: I see you over there

You love me~~~: In the corner

You love me~~~: SMILING AT YOUR PHONE

I Hate You: Shut up.

You love me~~~: <3

~

**Shou-chan > Kenma**

Shou-chan: On our way down!!!!!

Kenma: I saved you a seat

Shou-chan: :D

~

**The Gays**

Bi Boy: Man I am So Thirsty

No: ... So go get some water...???????

No: I mean I know it’s close to lights out but???

Dad: Not that kind of thirsty.

Dad: The other one.

No: ........

No: Oh.

No: Gross, Yuu.

Bi Boy: I can’t HELP it!!!!!

Bi Boy: I’m surrounded by beautiful, athletic people and you expect me not to be thirsty??????

Bi Boy: Have you MET me????????????

The Gay: What about Shirou though?????

Bi Boy: I don’t think we’re ‘together’ anymore...

Bi Boy: I mean we weren’t in the first place

Bi Boy: But he wants something more committed and wants to be out and stuff but I’m not ready for that :(

No: I’m sorry, Yuu <3

The Gay: D: I’m so sorry

The Gay: Is there anything we can do???

Dad: I’m sorry... :( Why didn’t you say anything earlier?

Bi Boy: I didn’t think it was that big of a deal, honestly...

Bi Boy: And no I don’t think so @The Gay... At least not in front of our teammates... Thanks though

[lesbian intensifies]: I’m sorry, Yuu-kun. <3 Do you need a hug?

Bi Boy: ...... Kinda, yeah...

[lesbian intensifies]: Come to my room. There’s a hallway that’s a bit more private over here.

Bi Boy: Thanks, Kiyoko-chan. I’ll be there in a minute

Copy Cat: D: I’m sorry Yuu!!!!!! I’m open for cuddles too if you need any!!!!!!!!

No: When we get back home we can all go to my house and I can ask my mom to get ice cream and chocolate?????

~

**The Gays**

Bi Boy: Thanks, guys <3 I’d like that a lot, I think

[lesbian intensifies]: ... Do you think if I said Shirou had messed with Yuu then Tanaka would go intimidate him without question?

The Gay: No. We are not intimidating or beating up people

Bi Boy: Shirou doesn’t deserve that anyway... It’s my fault...

The Gay: It is NOT your fault, Yuu

The Gay: If you aren’t ready for moving forward in a relationship, your partner cannot force you

The Gay: Sure, you should push your boundaries, but not so much that it affects your health

Dad: Listen to your mother. He’s right.

The Gay: No.

Dad: Yes.

**Dad changed The Gay’s name to Mom**

Mom: This isn’t funny.

Dad: I think this is hilarious.

Mom: Don’t throw my words back at me

Bi Boy: Hahaha they even argue like parents

Mom: .........

Dad: ........

Copy Cat: HAHAHA

No: Well. I mean...

[lesbian intensifies]: What an interesting development...

Dad: OKAY TIME FOR BED

Mom: GOODNIGHT

Bi Boy: ... Sooo who wants to make bets?

Dad: NO.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Gays”  
> Hinata—Copy Cat by Noya  
> Noya—Bi Boy  
> Asahi—No  
> Suga—The Gay  
> Daichi—Dad  
> Shimizu—[lesbian intensifies]  
> “Third Gym Besties”  
> Hinata Shouyou – Chibi-chan  
> Kuroo Tetsurou – Big Cat  
> Bokuto Koutarou – Papa Owl  
> Akaashi Keiji – Baby Owl  
> Tsukishima Kei – Stingy  
> Haiba Lev—Behemoth

**Third Gym Besties**

Chibi-chan: I’m way too gay for this training camp

Big Cat: ?

Chibi-chan: Have you SEEN some of these guys?!?

Big Cat: You’re gay, too?

Chibi-chan: FUCK

Chibi-chan: WRONG GROUP

Big Cat: Hey it’s okay we won’t say anything

Big Cat: Right guys?????

Baby Owl: You’re in good hands, Chibi-chan

Behemoth: You like boys too!!!!!!!!!!!!

Behemoth: :D

Baby Owl: Huh. So at least five of us are gay or bi or ace

Baby Owl: What are the fucking odds

Chibi-chan: @Stingy ...?

Stingy: I won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry.

Chibi-chan: Oh thank you thank you thank you <3 <3 <3

Stingy: Stop.

Papa Owl: HEY HEY HEY CHIBI-CHAN <3

Baby Owl: Don’t make it weird

Baby Owl: Please. I’m begging you

~

**The Gays**

Copy Cat: So I fucked up

Copy Cat: Majorly

Bi Boy: ?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Copy Cat: I accidentally messaged a different group about being too gay for this camp

Bi Boy: Mood though

Mom: Mood

[lesbian intensifies]: The managers sure are cute.

No: Can’t relate...

Dad: Kiyoko-chan you have a girlfriend though???

[lesbian intensifies]: I have eyes.

Copy Cat: CAN WE GET BACK TO MY CRISIS

Mom: Sorry Shou-chan

Mom: Please continue

Copy Cat: So I accidentally messaged the group I made for those of us who practice in the third gym after dinner????

Copy Cat: So I accidentally came out to Tsukishima...

Copy Cat: But he said he wouldn’t tell anyone

Copy Cat: But APPARENTLY THEY ARE ALL GAY TOO

Copy Cat: Except Tsukishima

Bi Boy: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bi Boy: We should add them here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No: I don’t know...

Dad: Yeah I kind of like this being our gay Karasuno group...

[lesbian intensifies]: I agree.

Copy Cat: Or I could make a new group chat!!!!!

No: ... I like that better...

Mom: Yes! Agreed!

Dad: Yeah, if they’re okay with it.

[lesbian intensifies]: ... This sounds like a disaster.

[lesbian intensifies]: I’m in.

Copy Cat: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Copy Cat: Let me ask them!!!!!!!!!

~

**Hinata Shouyou created LGBT+ Athletes**

**Hinata Shouyou added Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji, and Haiba Lev**

Hinata Shouyou: Hey guys!!!!!!!

Hinata Shouyou: Would you mind if I made a group chat with all the LGBT+ volleyball players? There’s lots of us from Karasuno!

Akaashi Keiji: How many?

Hinata Shouyou: Six

Kuroo Tetsurou: What the hell is in the water at Karasuno???

Bokuto Koutarou: Seriously!

Haiba Lev: I think that would be fun!!!!!!!

Kuroo Tetsurou: I’m game!

Bokuto Koutarou: YES!!!!!!!!!!

Akaashi Keiji: I don’t know...

Hinata Shouyou: We have a group for our volleyball team and it works really well! We have rules like whatever we say in the chat stays in the chat and it’s a judgement-free zone and we support each other and stuff!

Hinata Shouyou: It’s kind of nice to know we’re not the only ones, you know???

Akaashi Keiji: Yeah, that’s fair...

Bokuto Koutarou: !!!!!!!!!!!

Haiba Lev: ADD THEM!!!!!!!!!

Haiba Lev: PLEASE!!!!!!!!

Hinata Shouyou: Okay!!!!!!!!!

**Hinata Shouyou added Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi, and 2 others**

Nishinoya Yuu: !!!!!!!!!!

Nishinoya Yuu: HI EVERYBODY

Bokuto Koutarou: HEY HEY HEY

Sawamura Daichi: Oh no.

Sawamura Daichi: This was a mistake.

Sawamura Daichi: I can feel it in my bones.

Sugawara Koushi: Oh don’t be so dramatic

**Nishinoya Yuu changed Sawamura Daichi’s name to D R A M A T I C**

D R A M A T I C: No. No more weird names. I can hardly keep the ones we already have straight.

Nishinoya Yuu: HAHAHA “straight”

**D R A M A T I C changed his name to Daichi**

Daichi: This is all I’m allowing.

Nishinoya Yuu: Such a spoil sport. Ruin all of my fun why don’tcha

Haiba Lev: Sorry, Nishinoya-san, but I agree ^-^;

Nishinoya Yuu: FINE

Nishinoya Yuu: Are we doing the same thing as the other chat? Being comfortable with our first names?

Kuroo Tetsurou: ???

Azumane Asahi: We have a Karasuno Volleyball chat with all of the LGBT+ members and we use our first names there but not outside of the chat

Shimizu Kiyoko: It’s a little more intimate and we all share that closeness. It’s fine if you aren’t comfortable with it.

Bokuto Koutaruo: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bokuto Koutarou changed his name to Koutarou**

**Nishinoya Yuu changed his name to Yuu**

**Hinata Shouyou changed his name to Shouyou**

**Shimizu Kiyoko changed her name to Kiyoko**

**Azuzame Asahi changed his name to Asahi**

**Kuroo Tetsurou changed his name to Tetsurou**

**Haiba Lev changed his name to Lev**

**Akaashi Keiji changed his name to Keiji**

**Sugawara Koushi changed his name to Koushi**

Shouyou: So many of us!!!!!!!!!!!

~

**You love me~~~ > I Hate You**

You love me~~~: KENMA

You love me~~~: There’s a group chat someone just made of LGBT+ volleyball players!

You love me~~~: Do you want in???

I Hate You: How many people are in it?

You love me~~~: Six from Karasuno and four from other schools so far

I Hate You: Oh...

I Hate You: That’s... kind of a lot...

You love me~~~: It’s okay if you don’t!!! No pressure!!!

I Hate You: Well... are they okay with trans people?

You love me~~~: I’ll ask!!!

I Hate You: I only want in if they’re not transphobic

You love me~~~: <3 Okay!!!!!!!!

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Tetsurou: Would you mind if I add someone else?

Tetsurou: He’s also an LGBT+ volleyball player

Shouyou: Yes that’s what this is for!!!!!!

Tetsurou: Cool

Tetsurou: Hey uh...

Tetsurou: Are you guys good with trans people?

Shouyou: Uhm is that the one where you were born one thing but realized you were something else when you got older?

Shouyou: Gender??????

Koushi: Ah, please excuse him... He’s a baby gay and still learning ^-^;;

Shouyou: D: Did I say it wrong???

Daichi: I mean. You’re right. It was just a little rough.

Shouyou: D: I’m sorry!!!!!!

Tetsurou: It’s okay! But you understand what that means, right?

Shouyou: Yeah!

Tetsurou: So do you understand that trans man means they were assigned female at birth but they’re actually a boy?

Shouyou: Uhm. Yes? I think that makes sense.

Tetsurou: So you all can be respectful if I add someone who is trans?

Shouyou: Anyone who is disrespectful will be kicked out immediately! >:[

Tetsurou: <3

Tetsurou: Please don’t ask him about it. If he wants to talk about it he will say it but he does not like questions unless he prompts them, okay???

Shouyou: !!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY!!!!!!

Koutarou: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tetsurou added Kozume Kenma**

Shouyou: KENMA!!!!!!!!!

Kozume Kenma: Oh. Hi, Shou-chan

~

**I Hate You > You love me~~~**

I Hate You: You did not tell me Shouyou would be there!

You love me~~~: owo what's this???

I Hate You: I regret ever meeting you

You love me~~~: No you don't~~~~~~~~

You love me~~~: I'll get it out of you eventually

I Hate You: Unfortunately

You love me~~~: Seriously. What's wrong?

I Hate You: I just didn't expect him to be there is all

You love me~~~: Did you not want him to know...? I sort of mentioned you were trans already...

I Hate You: That's fine, I guess...

You love me~~~: He's still learning about everything because it sounds like he's new to the community so anything bad he says he probably just doesn't know better yet but he was very adamant that people be respectful to you or they'll be kicked out

I Hate You: Thanks

I Hate You: I'll keep that in mind

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Keiji: Would you mind if I added someone else? He said he would like to join if he can

Shouyou: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Keiji added Oikawa Tooru**

Koushi: @ Kozume Kenma @Oikawa Tooru Welcome!!!

Oikawa Tooru: owo what’s this???

Tetsurou: Oya? :o

Koutarou: Oya oya? :)

Tetsurou: Oya oya oya? :D

Oikawa Tooru: First names for everybody??????? I like~~~

**Oikawa Tooru changed his name to Tooru**

**Shouyou Hinata changed Kozume Kenma’s name to Kenma**

Daichi: ... @Tetsurou @Koutarou is that... a thing?

Shouyou: Yeah they do it a lot...

Koutarou: :O What’s everybody’s identity????????

Koutarou: Can I ask that?????

Koushi: Extremely Gay

Lev: Gay!!!!!

Toorou: :D Queer

Kiyoko: Lesbian.

Asahi: Ace

Shouyou: BI!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuu: BI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koutarou: BI!!!!!!!!!!!

Keiji: Aro/ace

Kenma: Uhm. Gay. And trans... he/him pronouns please...

Daichi: Pan.

Daichi: Fuck there’s three of them @Shouyou @ Yuu @ Koutarou how???

Tetsurou: Bi!!!!

Tooru: Wait a second...

Tooru: Four bi, one pan, three gay, one queer, one lesbian, two ace, one aro, one trans

Tooru: Huh. Impressive.

Keiji: Definitely more of us than I thought there were...

Tetsurou: cough Karasuna cough

Koushi: Sorry. Can’t help it

Yuu: ......

Yuu: Hey so.

Yuu: Just throwing this out there >->

Yuu: BUT

Daichi: No.

Tetsurou: ???

Daichi: I SAID NO.

Yuu: You don’t even know what I wanted to say!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daichi: I know you, Yuu.

Daichi: And no. I will not allow it.

Koutarou: ????????

Yuu: But why not~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi: Did you even bring condoms or lube???

Keiji: Not where I expected that to go...

Yuu: I wasn’t going to ask for sex!!!!!!!!!

Yuu: Just a little bit of making out!!!!!!!!!!

Yuu: There’s no harm in that!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daichi: We are here for volleyball. Not romance.

Yuu: I didn’t want romance! I just wanna make out a little!!!!!

Shouyou: !!!!!!!

Yuu: ........

Yuu: Sorry, Shou-chan, but we’re too good of friends. Once was enough. Sorry ^-^;;;

Koutarou: ???????

Tooru: Uh?????

Yuu: Yeah that was a thing...

Shouyou: Don’t say it like you’re ashamed!!! D:

Keiji: ...

Shouyou: I was curious, Yuu let me kiss him, end of story!!!!!!!!

Kiyoko: Don’t tell me Yuu’s chaotic bi energy transferred to Shouyou because of a kiss...

Lev: :O

~

**Kuroo Tetsurou > Nishinoya Yuu**

Kuroo Tetsurou: So...

Nishinoya Yuu: ??????????

Kuroo Tetsurou: ...

Kuroo Tetsurou: Were you serious about wanting a make out buddy right now?????

Nishinoya Yuu: Kinda yeah??????????

Kuroo Tetsurou: Meet me in the bathroom???

Nishinoya Yuu: ;)

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Daichi: Fuck

Daichi: @Yuu when the fuck did you leave?!

Daichi: Who else is missing a teammate???

Koushi: Oh shit he grabbed the leash

Koushi: RUN YUU

Tooru: What’s up with those leashes anyway???

Asahi: We’re secretly a BDSM club

Kiyoko: Yuu, Shouyou, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and Kageyama Tobio keep wandering off and getting lost.

Koushi: They’re kind of our problem children...

Shouyou: HEY

Koushi: ASAHI

Asahi: :)

Shouyou: Who corrupted you

Asahi: Just because I’m ace doesn’t mean I don’t know what that is........

Keiji: Karasuno sounds like a fucking disaster...

Yuu: Hey! Can’t a guy shower in peace?

Daichi: No. Now where are you?

Yuu: On my way back to the room??? I just said I was in the shower.

Daichi: Why do I not believe you?

Yuu: Believe what you want, dad.

Daichi: No.

Tooru: This is such a mess.

Tooru: I love it

~

**Nishinoya Yuu > Kuroo Tetsurou**

Nishinoya Yuu: Thanks :D

Kuroo Tetsurou: Any time ;)

Kuroo Tetsurou: I had fun

Kuroo Tetsurou: ... meaning I’d be down for doing that again

Nishinoya Yuu: ;D

Nishinoya Yuu: See you tomorrow night, then


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS IDK why I wrote that Oikawa Tooru was gay when in ALL of my notes I have "queer" so I'm editing last chapter to reflect that. It doesn't change much, I guess, but whatever.
> 
> Also, mentions of sex and there's some swearing in this chapter.
> 
> Also also. Sorry for lack of updates. I work at a funeral home and I've been too tired to do much else besides eat, shower, and lay down when I get home.

**The Gays**

[lesbian intensifies]: Incoming.

**[lesbian intensifies] added Yachi Hitoka**

Yachi Hitoka: Hi!!! ^-^

Copy Cat: !!!!!!!!!

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Kiyoko: Incoming.

**Kiyoko added Yachi Hitoka**

Lev: :D

Tetsurou: ... Are you that blonde manager from Karasuno???

Yachi Hitoka: Yup! ^-^

Tooru: Holy fuck what is in your water?!

Koutarou: That’s what seven of you?! HOW

Yuu: We’re just that cool ;]

Tooru: Get your disgusting winky face out of here

**Kiyoko changed Yachi Hitoka’s name to Hitoka**

Yuu: No ;]

Tetsurou: Also:

**Tetsurou sent a photo**

Tetsurou: Look at how cute they are! ^_^

Shouyou: Hey! When did you take that???

Tetsurou: Like ten minutes ago when you two got comfortable

Shouyou: Well Kenma isn’t paying attention to the chat right now but I’m pretty sure he would be just as embarrassed! >:[

Tetsurou: You just look like a toddler I hope you know

**Tetsurou sent a photo**

Koushi: Aww... My little baby crow T_T

Kenma: ...

Tetsurou: Yes, kitten? ^_^

Koushi: :O

Tooru: HE DOES LOOK LIKE A KITTEN

Keiji: A disgruntled kitten...

Lev: I’m even in the same room as Kenma and Shou-chan and I still don’t understand how that’s comfortable...

~

**Nishinoya Yuu > Kuroo Tetsurou**

Nishinoya Yuu: Okay I’m headed towards the bathroom

Nishinoya Yuu: I only have half an hour

Kuroo Tetsurou: On my way ;)

Nishinoya Yuu: Also. If you wanna.

Nishinoya Yuu: Yanno.

Nishinoya Yuu: Do more than make out

Nishinoya Yuu: I’m down for that

Nishinoya Yuu: Just as a heads up

Kuroo Tetsurou: Fuck yeah I am I’ll be right there

~

**Papa Cat > Mama Cat**

Papa Cat: Yaku-kun~~~

Papa Cat: Please watch Hinata-kun for me until I get back!

Mama Cat: ???

Mama Cat: Why are you texting me?

Mama Cat: Where are you going???

Papa Cat: ;) Gotta go shower~~~

Mama Cat: ... Gross

Mama Cat: If Sugawara-kun comes looking for you I’m letting him

Papa Cat: So mean~~~

Papa Cat: But I have a cute boy to go smooch so ;)

Mama Cat: :/

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Kiyoko: Aww. A little kitten and a baby crow made friends and are all snuggled up.

Shouyou: Not you too!!!!!!!!!!

Asahi: Seriously though?!? How is that comfortable?!?!

Koutarou: Wait I’m looking at it again and???

Koutarou: Kenma how is your leg there?!?!?!?!?!

Kenma: ? Because it’s comfy?

Keiji: ... Why are you all tangled up like that anyway?

Shouyou: So I can watch Kenma play!

Daichi: I worry for both of your bones...

Koushi: And your spines...

Hitoka: That actually looks really comfortable??????

Daichi: Not you too...

Daichi: Fuck gotta go

Tooru: ??? Daichi-kun SWORE?!?

Koutarou: Uh... Anyone know what’s going on??? Is he okay???

Asahi: Uhm...

Asahi: So... none of us are out to our teammates, right? Except we’re out to Ryuu, Yuu’s best friend... And Shouyou accidentally came out to Tsukishima...

Shouyou: Wait Tanaka-senpai knows?!?

Asahi: Oh... Yeah... Sorry we forgot to tell you???

Shouyou: That’s okay!

Shouyou: Wait does he know about me??????

Asahi: I dunno... I don’t think so? Yuu is pretty adamant about not outing each other so I doubt he’s said anything...

Shouyou: Oh. Okay. Well what’s going on then?????

Asahi: So uhm.

Asahi: Well Tanaka knows about our private group chat for Karasuno so I’m assuming he just thought we were chatting in that...

Asahi: But Yamaguchi started asking what me, Daichi, and Koushi were all texting privately for since I guess we weren’t paying enough attention to everyone else in the room...

Asahi: And Ryuu tried to play it off like we just had a ‘third year group chat’ to gossip about the younger years...

Asahi: And it’s sort of devolved from there... Daichi and Koushi are trying to do damage control...

Tooru: How did you escape trying to explain???

Asahi: ...

Asahi: I left for the bathroom...

Koutarou: You’re so evil leaving your teammates to deal with that by themselves >:D

Asahi: I am???????

Kiyoko: Asahi he’s just joking.

Kiyoko: Right, @Koutarou?

Koutarou: Yeah sorry man it was just a joke

Asahi: Oh... It’s okay

Koutarou: Wait are you mad at me???

Asahi: No??? Are you mad at me???

Koutarou: No???

Keiji: Koutarou. It’s okay. He’s not mad at you.

Keiji: Aw fuck sorry guys he’s in a low now so I gotta go take care of him

Keiji: Night

Shouyou: Low??? What’s that mean?

Keiji: Ah you’ve seen him on the court sometimes how he’ll suddenly get depressed?

Keiji: It’s like that

Asahi: Wait... did I do that?

Keiji: Nah it was his brain. He’s bipolar so he can’t help it. You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise. His brain is just lying to him

Keiji: But really, I gotta go take care of him before he does something dumb.

Kiyoko: Asahi I know what you’re thinking. Please stop. It wasn’t your fault.

Asahi: Yeah... Okay...

Kiyoko: @Yuu you’ve been awfully quiet...

Asahi: Oh, yeah, he went to go shower...

Kiyoko: ... By himself?

Tooru: He’s a big boy??? I’m sure he can shower by himself...?

Kiyoko: No. You don’t understand.

Hitoka: Yeah Yuu, Shouyou, Tanaka, and Kageyama aren’t allowed to go anywhere without an approved chaperone anymore or they get the Leash

Shouyou: T_T I don’t like the leash...

Tooru: ?????????????

Lev: Oh yeah it’s kinda funny!

Lev: I think they’re toddler leashes with the cute little stuffed animal backpacks too

Lev: Ow T_T Shou-chan threw a pillow at me...

Shouyou: He deserved it >:[

Tooru: ... Okay but WHY

Tooru: And Tobio-kun?????

Kiyoko: They get lost or into trouble if they aren’t chaperoned.

Kiyoko: ...

Kiyoko: Shouyou. Where’s your chaperone? If you’re with Kenma?

Shouyou: Oh Koushi put Tetsurou in charge but I think he went to take a shower? Yaku-kun is in charge of me don’t worry!

Shouyou: Besides! I’m hanging out with Kenma and he’s playing his game so I can’t cause TOO much trouble! :D

Lev: Yaku-kun is a great chaperone! Don’t worry!

Kiyoko: ... I see...

Koushi: Wait a second...

Koushi: Yuu is in the shower...

Koushi: Tetsurou is in the shower...

Koushi: Yuu propositioned the chat yesterday...

Asahi: No.

Koushi: No?

Asahi: Please don’t say it

Koushi: But... I mean...

Tetsurou: Pffft as if I’d make out with that shrimp

Tetsurou: I’d get neck pain just from having to bend down

Koushi: ...

Koushi: Yanno. It was kind of convenient that you two disappeared at the same time...

Tetsurou: Dunno what to tell ya man

Tetsurou: Don’t worry. Chibi-chan is okay

**Tetsurou sent a photo**

Daichi: ... How did you two get even MORE contorted???

Koushi: Aww... They’re so cute!

Shouyou: >:[

Shouyou: Maybe I’ll just join Nekoma

Daichi: Like fuck you are

Kiyoko: Oh no.

Lev: ._.

Tooru: Holy fuck o_o

Shouyou: ._. yes dad

Tooru: Dad???

Shouyou: Tetsurou just let out a really loud laugh and now everyone is staring at him

Kenma: ... I think he’s crying

Tooru: Oh yeah @Daichi @Koushi did you get everything settled?

Daichi: Yeah for the most part...

Koushi: Now they just think we’re roasting them in a separate chat ^-^;;;

Kiyoko: Glad I’m not there...

Shouyou: Oh yeah that reminds me

~

**Precious Kouhai > Tanaka-senpai!!!**

Precious Kouhai: TANAKA-SENPAI!!!

Precious Kouhai: I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU

Tanaka-senpai!!!: Yes, my precious kouhai???

Precious Kouhai: I’m bi like Noya-senpai!!!!!

Precious Kouhai: Apparently you know about everyone else but I didn’t know if you knew about me and I wanted you to know!

Tanaka-senpai!!!: T_T Thank you for trusting me <3

Tanaka-senpai!!!: I won’t say anything! I promise!

Precious Kouhai: <3

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Asahi: ? Shou-chan?

Shouyou: I had to go tell Tanaka-senpai that I’m bi too

Shouyou: Wait a second

Shouyou: @Kiyoko

Shouyou: If Yuu and Tanaka-senpai both know you only like girls...

Kiyoko: Oh. That...

Kiyoko: Well...

Yuu: Before we knew, we were sort of serious

Yuu: But it also gave her a confidence boost, plus it’s kinda fun

Kiyoko: And I don’t mind, really... I think it’s cute.

Tooru: Awww

Koushi: @Shouyou you have five minutes before I come to get you

Shouyou: But mom~~~ T_T

Koushi: Five minutes

Daichi: Listen to your mother

Tetsurou: What

Yuu: It’s a joke... Daichi is the dad and Koushi is the mom of the team

Lev: Wait are they together???

Hitoka: Yeah, I think so???

Koushi: NO

Daichi: NO

Hitoka: o_o

Hitoka: Oh... Sorry...

Yuu: Don’t worry they’re still figuring it out

Daichi: Shut up

Koushi: OKAY @Shouyou I AM COMING TO GET YOU YOU BETTER BE READY BECAUSE WE HAVE AN EARLY DAY TOMORROW

**Tetsurou sent a photo**

Tetsurou: Chibi-chan is holding Kenma so tight...

Tetsurou: Should I go check to make sure he’s still breathing???

Daichi: Yes???????

Tooru: He looks really red...

Tetsurou: :]

Kenma: You stop it with your smiley faces

Shouyou: GOODNIGHT KENMA PLEASE SAVE ME A SEAT AT BREAKFAST

Tetsurou: :]

~

**I Hate You > You love me~~~**

I Hate You: I will not hesitate to tell Koushi that you were with Yuu

I Hate You: Doing Naughty Things.

You love me~~~: You don’t know that!

I Hate You: I’m not stupid. I can see the hicky. Now stop. Please.

You love me~~~: Fine... I’m sorry

I Hate You: ... Put those stupid eyes away I forgive you

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Daichi: Okay. Now that we have the baby crow, it’s time for everyone to go to bed.

Tooru: Night dad!

Yuu: Night dad!

Lev: Night dad! :D

Tetsurou: Night daddy~~~ ;)

Daichi: No.

~

**Nishinoya Yuu > Kuroo Tetsurou**

Nishinoya Yuu: No.

Kuroo Tetsurou: Spoil sport

Nishinoya Yuu: ... Didn’t know you had a daddy kink

Kuroo Tetsurou: I do not! >:[

Nishinoya Yuu: Sure~~~ ;]

Kuroo Tetsurou: -_-;;;

Nishinoya Yuu: :D <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Shou-chan > Kenma**

Shou-chan: T-T Kenma~~~~~~~

Shou-chan: I miss you~~~~~~~

Kenma: ... But we just saw each other?

Kenma: It’s only been like half an hour?

Shou-chan: I know T-T But I don’t know when I’ll get to see you again!

Shou-chan: You’re one of my best friends! Of course I miss you already!!!!

Kenma: ...

Kenma: I’m one of your best friends?

Shou-chan: Well... yeah? I really like you and you’re fun to hang out with

~

**I Hate You > You love me~~~**

**I Hate You sent a photo**

I Hate You: ????????

I Hate You: KUROO HELP

You love me~~~: Oho? What’s This? :]

I Hate You: Stop

I Hate You: Just

I Hate You: He’s so confusing!

You love me~~~: Seems pretty straightforward to me...

I Hate You: You are absolutely no help whatsoever

You love me~~~: I’m not exactly sure what you’re confused about????

You love me~~~: Chibi-chan likes you and likes hanging out with you and you’re one of his best friends. He like straight up told you that

I Hate You: But WHY

You love me~~~: Because you’re a likeable person????

I Hate You: Sounds fake

You love me~~~: Just answer him, you dummy

I Hate You: What do I say?????????

You love me~~~: That you like him too and that he’s your best friend too and you like hanging out with him??????????

You love me~~~: I’ve never seen you smile as much as when Chibi-chan is around

I Hate You: I don’t smile

**You love me~~~ sent a photo**

I Hate You: What the fuck

You love me~~~: NOW RESPOND TO HIM

~

**Kenma > Shou-chan**

Kenma: I like you too Shou-chan :) You’re one of my best friends too

Kenma: And I really like hanging out with you

Shou-chan: :D That’s good!!!!!!!

Shou-chan: Maybe you can come visit one weekend????

Shou-chan: Or I can come there???

Kenma: That would be nice

Kenma: I’d like that a lot

Shou-chan: :D

~

**Shou-chan > Mom**

Shou-chan: MOM

Shou-chan: CAN I HAVE KENMA COME OVER SOMETIME? OR CAN I GO TO HIS HOUSE?

Mom: Sure :)

Mom: Although I’m not sure I want you going to Tokyo by yourself...

Mom: But he can come by whenever! Or work something out for you to go there

Mom: How was camp?

Shou-chan: Super fun! I’ll tell you all about it when I get home :D

Shou-chan: We still have a few hours on the bus

Mom: Be safe! Love you!

Shou-chan: See you soon! <3

~

**Shou-chan > Kenma**

Shou-chan: My mom says you can come over whenever! She doesn’t want me going to Tokyo by myself though so if that’s more convenient for you we’d have to figure something out

Kenma: Okay. I’ll ask my parents when I get home

Kenma: Sorry Shou-chan I gotta go but I’ll talk to you later?

Shou-chan: Aww okay T-T

Shou-chan: Talk to you later!!!!!!!

~

**Shouyou > LGBT+ Athletes**

Shouyou: I’m so bored

Shouyou: Everyone else on the bus is napping

Shouyou: Kenma left me T-T

Shouyou: Anybody~~~~~

Tooru: Why aren’t you napping if everyone else is?

Shouyou: Because I’m not tired!

Keiji: I don’t think @Shouyou has an off button, to be honest...

Keiji: Like. Pretty sure we could bottle up his energy and power the whole of Japan indefinitely...

Shouyou: ... Yanno. That’s probably true

Shouyou: Do you think we could???????

Shouyou: Is that possible????????

Keiji: ... No.

Shouyou: D:

Tooru: Aww... Chibi-chan it’s okay

Shouyou: T-T

Shouyou: !!!!!! Aone Takanobu texted me??????

Tooru: ...... how the FUCK do you have his number???????

Keiji: ..........

~

**Aone Takanobu > Hinata Shouyou**

Aone Takanobu: Hello, Hinata-san. I hope this finds you in good health. I hope this isn’t inappropriate to say but I’m sorry for your loss against Aobajohsai in the tournament.

Hinata Shouyou: Aone-senpai!!!!!! :D

Hinata Shouyou: Hi to you too!!! You don’t need to be so formal though!!!

Hinata Shouyou: And thanks :) We’re trying to keep our heads up because we have the spring tournament to look forward to!!!!! And nationals of course!!!!!!!!

Aone Takanobu: I am merely being polite.

Aone Takanobu: Hopefully we will play against you again for the spring qualifiers. I would like a rematch. You are a formidable opponent.

Hinata Shouyou: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata Shouyou: You really think so???????????

Aone Takanobu: Yes, of course.

Hinata Shouyou: I think you’re a pretty great player too!!!!!!!!!

Hinata Shouyou: So what are you up to??

Aone Takanobu: Practice just finished. I’m walking home.

Hinata Shouyou: Ah~~~ We’re still on the bus back from training camp

Aone Takanobu: How was camp?

Hinata Shouyou: Good!!!!!! I learned more tricks :D and made lots of new friends

Aone Takanobu: That’s good.

~

**Tooru > LGBT+ Athletes**

Tooru: Looks like we’re yesterday’s news T_T

~

**Hinata Shouyou > Aone Takanobu**

Hinata Shouyou: :O

Hinata Shouyou: Hey do you wanna hang out sometime???

Hinata Shouyou: It’s just I think you’re really cool and would be fun to hang out with!!!!

Aone Takanobu: You want to hang out with me?

Hinata Shouyou: Well yeah! We’re friends right???

Aone Takanobu: You want to be my friend?

Hinata Shouyou: Well... yeah? Why wouldn’t I? That's why I asked for your number???

Hinata Shouyou: Wait do you not want to friends?

Aone Takanobu: I thought with us being rivals...

Hinata Shouyou: So??? I’m friends with lots of my rivals!!!

Aone Takanobu: Okay. :) I would like to be friends. I respect you a lot, Hinata-san.

Hinata Shouyou: You can call me Shouyou! Or Shou-kun or Shou-chan or whatever!

Aone Takanobu: But...

Hinata Shouyou: Oh, the polite/respectful thing?

Hinata Shouyou: I’m fine with it :D You don’t have to use honorifics with me!

Aone Takanobu: ... Okay, Shouyou.

Hinata Shouyou: :D

Hinata Shouyou: Are you comfortable with me using Takanobu or???

Aone Takanobu: ... Not really...

Hinata Shouyou: Aone???

Aone Takanobu: Yes, that’s fine.

Hinata Shouyou: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hinata Shouyou changed his name to Shouyou**

**Shouyou changed Aone Takanobu’s name to Aone**

~

**Shou-chan > Mom**

Shou-chan: Can I have Aone Takanobu come over sometime too??? :O

Mom: Who?

Shou-chan: We played against them a little while ago? He’s from Date Tech? The really super tall guy with white hair?

Mom: Oh! Sure!

Shou-chan: :D Thanks!

Shou-chan: <3

Mom: <3

~

**Shouyou > Aone**

Shouyou: My mom says you can come over!

Aone: Oh. My father said I can come over on Saturday if that will work with you?

~

**Shou-chan > Mom**

Shou-chan: Saturday for Aone???????????????? After practice???

Mom: Sure :)

Shou-chan: :D

~

**Shouyou > Aone**

Shouyou: I have practice in the morning but my mom said yes! I can pick you up at the train station? We’d have to walk to my house though :/ Unless my mom can pick us up or something. It's like an hour walk though

Aone: Okay. I’d like that. Walking is fine with me.

Shouyou: :D

Shouyou: I’m so excited!!!!!

Shouyou: It’s gonna be so fun!!!!!

Aone: Please don’t get your hopes up. I am not... the best company.

Shouyou: Nonsense! We’ll have a blast :D You’ll see

~

**Shouyou > LGBT+ Athletes**

Shouyou: :D I’m hanging out with Aone on Saturday!!!!!!

Tooru: ._.

Keiji: How did you manage that?!

Shouyou: I asked him to come hang out and he said yes??????

Tooru: But why??????

Shouyou: Because we’re friends????????

Tooru: You don’t ask us to come hang out T-T

Shouyou: :O Maybe we can do like a giant sleepover!!!!!

Tooru: .....

Keiji: You... do realize there’s like thirteen of us right?

Kiyoko: Sounds like chaos.

Kiyoko: I’m in.

Shouyou: KIYOKO!!!!!

Kiyoko: We’ll have to wait until everyone is on to decide, but... It sounds like it could be fun.

Shouyou: :D

Koutarou: HEY HEY HEY~~~~~~~~~~ I’M IN

Shouyou: !!!!!!!!!!!

Kiyoko: What did I just say?

Koutarou: To wait until everyone is here to decide... T-T

Kiyoko: Thank you. Most of Karasuno is still asleep. I’m not sure where the others are.

Shouyou: Hopefully everyone will be one tonight T-T

Shouyou: I wanna have a giant sleepover so bad!

Kiyoko: Patience, Shou-chan.

Shouyou: Yes, Kiyoko-sama T-T

Tetsurou: Heheheheh


	10. Chapter 10

**Yuu > LGBT+ Athletes**

Yuu: Did somebody say

Yuu: THE ULTIMATE SLEEPOVER?!

Keiji: Oh look Karasuno’s awake

Lev: :D

Asahi: You say that like it’s a bad thing...

Tetsurou: I hope everyone is on because I wanna plan this thing

Tetsurou: Kenma is playing a game though but I’m sitting next to him

Shouyou: Koushi is giving me a ride home so I’ll text for him!

Tooru: I’m here! ^-^

Koutarou: HEY HEY HEY

Hitoka: Hi? ^-^

Daichi: I’m here.

Kiyoko: Same.

Tetsurou: Alright! SO...

Tetsurou: Karasuno crew, you said you’re not really out to your teammates, right?

Kiyoko: That would be correct.

Tetsurou: And there’s seven of you now?

Daichi: Unfortunately.

Yuu: Hey!

Keiji: Ah. I see where you’re going with this...

Lev: ??????????

Shouyou: Koushi says because it would be suspicious if we were all out of town at the same time if anyone asked?

Keiji: Yup

Koutarou: Okay... Well, then whose house though?

Asahi: We usually host our sleepovers at my house because my parents know...

Yuu: Is your house big enough though??????

Lev: I’m only allowed to go if Tetsurou goes, my mom said

Tetsurou: I plan on going

Tetsurou: As long as Kenma can have a quiet room to retreat to if it gets to be too much then he’ll come

Asahi: If we host it at my house, my parents said they’ll leave for the night to give us privacy

Asahi: And because they don’t want to deal with thirteen teenagers

Asahi: ... If that matters for anyone...

Asahi: And Kenma can use my room if he needs a moment

Asahi: I probably plan on doing the same ^_^;;;;;

Lev: Wow your parents are really trusting :o

Daichi: Yeah his parents are pretty chill.

Shouyou: Koushi suggested that we should all probably bring snacks and drinks and stuff to share

Koutarou: Okay but when?????????????

Tetsurou: Well Shouyou has freaking AONE TAKANOBU over at his house on Saturday

Shouyou: D: Why are you saying it like that

Daichi: Yes, I’m still a little concerned...

Tooru: WHEN AND HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HIS NUMBER?!

Shouyou: After we played them???????? I asked and he gave me his number?????????

Asahi: But he’s so scary!!!!!!!

Shouyou: He’s actually not????? He’s actually super polite and respectful and kind of shy???????

Asahi: ......?????????????????????

Yuu: SHY????????

Shouyou: Yeah...

Koutarou: :O

Tooru: You’re kidding right???

Hitoka: Wait who???

Kiyoko: I don’t think you’ve met him. I think Koushi has a magazine with him in it. I’ll show you at practice tomorrow.

Hitoka: Oh! My mom says I can only go if I’m not the only girl there!

Kiyoko: I plan to attend.

Hitoka: <3

Shouyou: I promise he’s really nice!!!!!

Yuu: But he targeted Asahi!!!!!!!!

Shouyou: D: I know...

Daichi: Okay let’s get back on topic.

Tetsurou: Yes dad -_-

Daichi: Hey

Keiji: Focus.

Koutarou: NEXT WEEKEND?! Not this coming one though since Shouyou will be busy and I have to go visit family

Kiyoko: All in favor of next weekend, say Yes. No variations or your vote will not be taken into account.

Tooru: Is Kiyoko, like, the leader or something?

Kiyoko: :| What. Did. I. Say.

Tooru: ._.

Tooru: Yes.

Hitoka: Yes.

Shouyou: Yes.

Shouyou: And Koushi says Yes.

Asahi: Yes.

Daichi: Yes.

Lev: Yes.

Tetsurou: Yes.

Tetsurou: Kenma says Yes.

Yuu: Yes.

Koutarou: Yes.

Keiji: I have to confirm with my dad when he gets home that he doesn’t need me that weekend but it should be a Yes.

Tetsurou: @Asahi what time can we come over? Nekoma has to travel for about three hours, keep in mind. We’ll probably take the train

Daichi: We’ll have practice in the morning so...

Asahi: Maybe one-ish? And you can leave sometime in the afternoon on Sunday so you get enough out of it?

Tetsurou: Eh I’ll cancel practice on Saturday ;)

Lev: :D

Tetsurou: -_- I’ll make you run, boy.

Yuu: Hahaaa

Daichi: I can make you run, too, Yuu.

Yuu: D:

~

**Kenma > Shou-chan**

Kenma: So you’re having Aone over this weekend?

Shou-chan: Yeah? Why is everyone so surprised that we’re friends?

Kenma: I dunno. Probably because he’s the complete opposite of you

Shou-chan: He’s actually a really nice guy! He’s not as scary as he seems!

Kenma: If you say so...

Shou-chan: :O

Shou-chan: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shou-chan: What if you came next Friday night and spent the night?! And then we go to the sleepover on Saturday?!??????

Kenma: That sounds like a bit much...

Shou-chan: Oh...

Kenma: I meant won’t you be tired of me?

Shou-chan: No?????? Why would I be tired of you?

Shou-chan: I want to hang out with you all the time!!!!!!!!!

Kenma: Oh...

Kenma: Me too :)

~

**Kuroo Tetsurou > Nishinoya Yuu**

Kuroo Tetsurou: Kenma is going to drive me fucking insane

Nishinoya Yuu: ?????

Kuroo Tetsurou: He’s so obvious about his crush on Chibi-chan

Kuroo Tetsurou: It’s Disgusting.

Nishinoya Yuu: Awww~~~~~~

Kuroo Tetsurou: No

Kuroo Tetsurou: You don’t understand

**Kuroo Tetsurou sent a photo**

Nishinoya Yuu: ??? What am I supposed to be seeing? He’s just on his phone?

Kuroo Tetsurou: -_-;;;;;;; He’s texting Chibi-chan

Kuroo Tetsurou: He stopped playing his game SPECIFICALLY because Chibi-chan texted him

Kuroo Tetsurou: And he's SMILING

Kuroo Tetsurou: He NEVER smiles unless he’s got a cool new video game

Nishinoya Yuu: Ah.

Nishinoya Yuu: I See. :]

Nishinoya Yuu: Shou-chan is just so... pure and enthusiastic so it’s really hard to tell

Nishinoya Yuu: And he makes friends way too quickly

Nishinoya Yuu: :] I’ll interrogate him

Kuroo Tetsurou: -_- You don’t have to go that far

Kuroo Tetsurou: Just... put out some feelers or something?

Kuroo Tetsurou: I obviously don’t know him as well as you do, but he seemed pretty attached to Kenma at training camp...

Nishinoya Yuu: That’s true...

Nishinoya Yuu: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuroo Tetsurou: ???

Nishinoya Yuu: :]

Kuroo Tetsurou: ... I don’t know if I should be scared or aroused

Nishinoya Yuu: ;]

~

**Kenma > Shou-chan**

Kenma: But don’t you have practice? On Saturday morning?

Shou-chan: Oh yeah...

~

**Shou-kun > Daichi**

Shou-kun: Hey Daichi! Can Kenma come to the Saturday morning practice before our sleepover???

Daichi: ??? What about the other two?

Shou-kun: Oh

Shou-kun: We’re trying to plan it so Kenma stays with me Friday night and then the sleepover on Saturday

Shou-kun: I figured he could hang out at practice or something so he doesn’t have to be at my house or out by himself...

Shou-kun: He’d probably just play his games though

Daichi: That’s fine with me.

Shou-kun: :D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shou-kun: THANKS

~

**Shou-chan > Kenma**

Shou-chan: Daichi said you could come to practice!

Shou-chan: You don’t have to practice with us if you don’t want to though

Shou-chan: But you can sit in and watch!

Kenma: :) Okay

Kenma: Since it’s during the break we have practice in the morning

Kenma: So I’ll leave sometime after that? Be there about mid-afternoon?

Shou-chan: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can ask my mom to come pick you up or we can walk! But it’s about an hour walk :/ up a mountain

Kenma: I wouldn’t mind walking :) Not if it’s with you

~

**I Hate You > You love me~~~**

I Hate You: Have fun traveling with Lev by yourself

You love me~~~: ?????????????

You love me~~~: Are you not going?????????????

I Hate You: I’m heading up Friday after practice

I Hate You: I’ll come back with you though

You love me~~~: How kind of you -_-

I Hate You: :)

You love me~~~: ...

You love me~~~: Who are you and what have you done with my precious Kenma??????

I Hate You: I have no idea what you’re talking about

I Hate You: Also?????????

**I Hate You sent a photo**

I Hate You: Is this how you flirt???????

You love me~~~: :,) my little boy growing up

I Hate You: ....... -_-;;;; Fine I’ll go ask Bokuto—

You love me~~~: :O You wouldn’t!

I Hate You: Watch me

~

**Kitten > Owl Dude**

Kitten: Do me a favor?

Kitten: It’s to mess with Kuro

Owl Dude: Oho???

Kitten: Please just send Kuro “ :] “ in like two minutes

Kitten: And don’t ask why and just play dumb and stuff

Owl Dude: :D

~

**You love me~~~ > I Hate You**

You love me~~~: Kenma???

~

**Owl Bro > Cat Bro**

Owl Bro: :]

Cat Bro: !!!!!!!!!

Cat Bro: Is this about Kenma????????

Owl Bro: :]

Cat Bro: :[

Owl Bro: :]

Cat Bro: >:[

Owl Bro: >:]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam. Just forewarning but there will be heavy topics of child abuse, and suicidal thoughts/self harm mentions (not explained deeply, just mostly mentioned/briefly discussed) in upcoming chapters but I will put it in the beginning chapter notes to warn you.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Mistake**

Freckles: Uhm????????

Freckles: Does anyone wanna explain why AONE TAKANOBU FROM DATE TECH WAS OUTSIDE THE GATES

Freckles: And Hinata jumped on him and went with him???????????

**Freckles sent a photo**

The Law: That bike is entirely too small for Aone...

The Unmovable Force: That’s fucking hilarious though

Cheer Captain: How is that not collapsing under him???????

The Captain: Oh. Yeah. They’re friends, apparently...

The Unmovable Force: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Second in Command: Yeah..... ^-^;;;

The Deity: Hinata tends to make friends with anyone he meets. Aone has not escaped Hinata’s gravitational pull.

Devil Incarnate: ... ?

Grumpy-chan: Oh that’s where he was off to in a hurry...

Rolling Thunder: ... are you jealous?

Grumpy-chan: No >:[

Second in Command: It’s okay, Kageyama

Baldy: Yeah, Hinata is allowed to have more than just you as a friend

Grumpy-chan: I’m not mad! He can be friends with whoever!

Grumpy-chan: I just don’t understand why he has to be friends with guys from rival schools

Magnificent Ace: Like @The Deity said, Hinata has this... gravitational pull. It’s hard to escape...

Devil Incarnate: Not really...

~

**Hinata Shouyou > Tsukishima Kei**

Hinata Shouyou: Hey, Tsukishima?

Tsukishima Kei: What do you want.

Hinata Shouyou: Uhm. I just wanted to apologize...

Hinata Shouyou: For being mean to you

Hinata Shouyou: And calling you names...

Tsukishima Kei: ? What are you talking about?

Hinata Shouyou: The... devil incarnate and stingy thing

Tsukishima Kei: Okay...?

Hinata Shouyou: It’s been pointed out to me that it’s not very nice, even if I’m joking

Hinata Shouyou: And even if you were a jerk to me first I shouldn’t be a jerk back

Hinata Shouyou: So... I’m sorry. I can change your name in those group chats??? What’s your favorite thing!!!!!!

Tsukishima Kei: Who the hell “pointed it out” to you?

Hinata Shouyou: ... Aone...

Hinata Shouyou: He saw our group chat thing and said some stuff that made me realize that I haven’t been very nice... And I’m really sorry

Tsukishima Kei: Stop apologizing. It’s gross.

Hinata Shouyou: Okay

Tsukishima Kei: Just. I’m not a nice person in general. I’m well aware of that. I don’t really give a fuck if people are nice to me back.

Hinata Shouyou: But I care

Hinata Shouyou: I don’t like being mean

Hinata Shouyou: I gotta be a good example for my sister, you know???????

Tsukishima Kei: Okay.

Tsukishima Kei: I really don’t care about the username thing.

Hinata Shouyou: If you say so...

Tsukishima Kei: Just one thing?

Hinata Shouyou: Yeah?????????????

Tsukishima Kei: Are you dating Aone?

Hinata Shouyou: No!!!!!!!! He’s just a friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsukishima Kei: .... Uh huh....

Hinata Shouyou: He is!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsukishima Kei: Sure.

Hinata Shouyou: Hmph.

Hinata Shouyou: Okay bye we’re at my house now but I hope you have a good weekend Tsukishima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~

**The Mistake**

Cheer Captain: But Aone?!?!?!

The Law: If Hinata wants to be friends with him, then he can be friends with him. It’s not really our place to decide who he can and can’t be friends with

Baldy: It’s still kinda weird... But whatever floats his boat

~

**Ryuu > Yuu**

Ryuu: So uh...

Ryuu: Are Hinata and Aone dating???????????

Yuu: Not as far as we know??????

Yuu: We think they're just friends????????

Yuu: And I have it under good authority that someone else really likes Shou-chan

Yuu: And that Shou-chan probably likes them back??????

Ryuu: :O Who?????????

Yuu: You know I can't tell you... :/

Ryuu: I know :( 

Yuu: I have to confirm with Shou-chan if our suspicions are right though :]

Yuu: But Tetsurou and I are pretty sure

Ryuu: Tetsurou, huh? ;]

Yuu: ... Yeah

Ryuu: Oh shit really??????????

Yuu: :] Let's just say Things happened at training camp...

Ryuu: .............

Ryuu: Get your ass over here to tell me about it damn it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuu: :D

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Shouyou: Uhm.

Daichi: Oh no.

Hitoka: Are you okay????????

Tetsurou: ???

Tooru: I smell drama :]

Koushi: Everything okay Shou-chan?????????

Shouyou: So.

Yuu: Just tell us~~~~~~

Shouyou: So.

Shouyou: When we got to my house

Shouyou: My sister

Shouyou: Shouted

Shouyou: “MOM SHOU-CHAN BROUGHT HIS BOYFRIEND HOME!!!!!!!!!”

Yuu: Wait

Yuu: Do they know???????

Shouyou: Oh! Yeah! I told them like the next day after our first sleepover

Asahi: And?????????

Shouyou: My mom was a little confused but she’s accepting!!!!!!

Shouyou: She sort of knew LGBT+ people existed but like... didn’t know a whole lot

Yuu: Ah. That makes sense

Tooru: Continue???? The Story?????

Shouyou: Oh yeah!

Shouyou: So I had to explain that Aone wasn’t my boyfriend

Shouyou: But then once we got to my room he asked about it?????????

Shouyou: So I told him I’m bi

Koutarou: :o

Shouyou: And he said he’s queer, too!

Tetsurou: Question...

Shouyou: ?????

Tetsurou: How the fuck do you keep finding all these LGBT+ people?

Koutarou: :o Maybe he’s the queer magnet?????

Keiji: -_-

Keiji: Please stop saying dumb stuff...

Asahi: I’m... surprised...

Shouyou: So are you guys okay if I add him????? I said I had to ask you first...

Yuu: >:[ Is he going to apologize to Asahi???

Shouyou: He said yes he will

Yuu: Okay. Then I’m okay with it.

Shouyou: !!!!!!!

Asahi: I suppose...

Daichi: It should be okay...

Shouyou: :D

**Shouyou added Aone Takanobu**

**Shouyou changed Aone Takanobu’s name to Aone**

Shouyou: He’s not comfortable with people using his first name, so please be respectful of that!!!!!

Aone: Asahi-san?

Asahi: ... yes?

Aone: I would like to apologize to you about singling you out before our match. It was rude and uncalled for. It is a bad habit that I am trying to change.

Aone: Shouyou said that it made you really uncomfortable and I am very sorry. It was not my intention to be malicious.

Asahi: Oh. It’s okay... I forgive you...

Asahi: Shou-chan says you’re not really as... scary as you look.

Aone: Shouyou says the same about you.

Asahi: You think I’m scary??????????

Aone: You do have a very intimidating demeanor.

Tooru: That’s rich, coming from you XD

Aone: I am very aware of my “resting bitch face” as I have been told.

Shouyou: He’s actually??? Really kind??? We stopped like three times to pet some cats!!!!!!!

**Shouyou sent a photo**

Yuu: Damn it

Yuu: That’s too cute

Lev: Aww~~~~~

Kenma: Wait do we need to do introductions and stuff again...

Shouyou: Nah I already told him

Shouyou: After I added him here! I promise!

Aone: Shouyou speaks the truth.

Shouyou: :o

Shouyou: Can he come to the sleepover next weekend too???

Asahi: Yeah sure

Shouyou: :D

Shouyou: Okay we’re going to go now! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aone: Thank you for letting me join. I didn’t know there were so many of us.

Tooru: Karasuno stealing all the gays :/

Tooru: It’s not fair

~

**The Mistake**

The Unmovable Force: It got really quiet here again...

Cheer Captain: Hmm...


	12. Chapter 12

**Nishinoya Yuu > Kuroo Tetsurou**

Nishinoya Yuu: Watch this :D

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Yuu: So~~~

Yuu: @Shouyou @Aone

Yuu: How was your date yesterday? :]

Shouyou: It wasn’t a date >:[

~

**Kuroo Tetsurou > Nishinoya Yuu**

Kuroo Tetsurou: Bold

Kuroo Tetsurou: I like it

Nishinoya Yuu: :]

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Daichi: Yuu. :|

Shouyou: Why can’t two not straight guys hang out without it being a date >_<

Aone: Yes. Shouyou is just a friend.

Yuu: :o You’re protesting an awful lot~~~

Aone: My apologies, Shouyou, but you are not my type. :/

Shouyou: That’s okay! I don’t know if I could date someone so much taller than me

Shouyou: I feel like that would just be uncomfortable for all parties involved...

Aone: Very true. You are quite short.

Shouyou: Hey :[

Aone: ...

Shouyou: Sigh. No, I know I’m short...

Shouyou: Not many people my height though T-T

Yuu: :o What’s everyone’s type?????????

Daichi: ... Why?

Yuu: I’m curious?!???

Yuu: I don’t think I have a type though??? Sometimes I like the quiet type, sometimes the boisterous type

Yuu: Either way they gotta put up with me hahahaha

Tetsurou: I definitely like the boisterous type ;) Gotta be able to have fun and joke around

~

**Nishinoya Yuu > Kuroo Tetsurou**

Nishinoya Yuu: Smooth

Kuroo Tetsurou: I don’t know what you mean :]

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Asahi: Honestly? Someone who respects my ace-ness and won’t pressure me to do things I don’t want to do... Maybe smaller than me? But boisterous, maybe

Kiyoko: I mean, I already got my woman... :) But friendly and bubbly.

Tooru: Hmm~~~ I think my type is someone who is quiet and comforting, yanno? (: Someone I can just exist with

Koushi: Definitely the strong and quiet type :D But funny and dramatic, too

Daichi: Definitely has to be kind and caring, I suppose. But funny and loyal.

~

**Nishinoya Yuu > Kuroo Tetsurou**

Nishinoya Yuu: They just described each other

Nishinoya Yuu: Holy shit

Nishinoya Yuu: It’s so painful

Kuroo Tetsurou: I’m sorry, dear

Nishinoya Yuu: >:[

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Keiji: I literally don’t have a type. That’s my thing...

Hitoka: Oh this sounds fun!

Hitoka: I think I might like the quiet type. I don’t know if I could handle someone who was boisterous all the time ^_^;;;

Lev: I like cute and smaller than me! And maybe grumpy. But that’s sort of cute ^-^

Tetsurou: Lev -_- Everyone is smaller than you

Lev: I know D:

Koutarou: Whoever can put up with me really :D They gotta mesh with my vibe, ya feel?

Tetsurou: Wise words, bro.

Yuu: @Aone @Shouyou @Kenma ????????????????????????

Koushi: Weird that Shou-chan hasn’t spoken up yet...

Aone: I thought I already said?

Shouyou: Ouch T-T

Aone: I’m sorry...

Kenma: My type is a little ray of sunshine, you know? Small and happy and bright...

~

**You love me~~~ > I Hate You**

You love me~~~: I don’t think you were obvious enough

~

**Nishinoya Yuu > Kuroo Tetsurou**

Nishinoya Yuu: Damn you weren’t kidding

Nishinoya Yuu: Unfortunately I think Shou-chan is a little slow on the uptake and won’t realize that Kenma means him :/

Kuroo Tetsurou: I hate that you’re right

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Shouyou: Sorry! My sister needed my attention! Let me read what I missed

Tetsurou: Don’t worry :] Take your time

Kenma: -_- Kuro

~

**I Hate You > You love me~~~**

I Hate You: Oh and like you weren’t obvious about Yuu being your type?

You love me~~~: Hey you should have just said “SHOUYOU IS MY TYPE”

You love me~~~: "SHOUYOU PLEASE ASK ME OUT BECAUSE I'M TOO SHY TO ASK EVEN THOUGH I'LL BLATANTLY DESCRIBE ONLY YOU WHEN I TALK ABOUT MY TYPE"

You love me~~~: We all know that’s who you were describing

You love me~~~: It’s painfully obvious

I Hate You: Don’t test me

You love me~~~: <3

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Shouyou: I don’t know if I have a type? :/

Tetsurou: Well who do you seem more drawn to?

Shouyou: I dunno?

~

**Nishinoya Yuu > Kuroo Tetsurou**

Nishinoya Yuu: Time to switch tactics -_-

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Yuu: It’s okay! You’re still young :]

Yuu: But I’m still bored so...

Yuu: Top/bottom/switch discourse GO

Lev: ?????????

Shouyou: ?????????

Koutarou: Do you mean are we guessing each other or just saying our own????

Yuu: You know what

Yuu: It’s funnier if we guess each other’s

Daichi: There are CHILDREN in this chat.

Yuu: Oh... Sorry Asahi... Keiji...

Keiji: -_-

Asahi: ??????????

Kiyoko: He meant Shou-chan...

Tetsurou: And Lev -_-

Daichi: And Hitoka...

Lev: I’m not a child! D:

Shouyou: Me neither!

Hitoka: Hey D:

Shouyou: ... What’s top/bottom/switch discourse?

Tooru: Like... if you’re a top or a bottom or a switch...

Shouyou: ?????????

Lev: ????????

Hitoka: Oh I know what that means :]

Koushi: Oh boy

Daichi: HITOKA HOW

Hitoka: :D

Yuu: I knew I forgot to explain something to him...

Yuu: ... Who wants to explain?

Daichi: Go ahead. You wanted the discourse.

Yuu: ...

Yuu: Fair enough

Shouyou: ?????????????????????????????

Yuu: So. Like.

Koutarou: Go on :D

Yuu: It’s for sex

Yuu: A top is the one usually doing the fucking

Daichi: No need to be so vulgar. -_-

Yuu: YOU ASKED FOR ME TO EXPLAIN

Yuu: A bottom is usually the one receiving the fucking

Yuu: A switch is fine with both

Lev: Oh...

Asahi: Sigh...

Shouyou: :o Oh

Tetsurou: I’m guessing Kenma is a top :D

Kenma: Well I know from unfortunate circumstances that Tetsurou is a total bottom

Tetsurou: D: Hey

Tetsurou: Well. Yuu is totally a top

Tetsurou: Don’t let his size fool you

Asahi: ...

Daichi: Uhm...

Koushi: Why are you saying that so confidently? How do you know that?

Tetsurou: ...

Tetsurou: Ruh row

Yuu: -_-;;;;;

~

**Nishinoya Yuu > Kuroo Tetsurou**

Nishinoya Yuu: Well that spectacularly backfired o_o

Kuroo Tetsurou: ;)

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Shouyou: :o

Hitoka: o_o

Lev: ._.

Kenma: -_-;;;;;;;;

Tetsurou: I don’t like this game anymore

Tetsurou: TRUTH OR DARE

Daichi: No. -_-

Koushi: Let’s save that for the sleepover :D

Daichi: No. -_-

Koutarou: :D

Tetsurou: :D

Lev: :D

Hitoka: >:]

Tooru: :D

Kenma: -_-

Shouyou: !!!!!!!!!

Yuu: YES~~~~~

Daichi: Kiyoko-sama please—

Kiyoko: I’m still trying to get over the fact that Yuu and Tetsurou apparently had sex... at training camp...

Asahi: Why did you have to say it

Asahi: You could have just... not...

Keiji: -_- I didn’t want to know any of this

Keiji: Bokuto where’s my brain bleach

Koutarou: You used it all after last time :D

Keiji: I want a refund

Koushi: Last time???

Keiji: I’ve walked in on him several times

Keiji: ....... He’s a switch, if anyone is curious

Koutarou: :o Betrayed by my own best friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuu: We’re still playing???

Koutarou: Then Tooru totally gives off bottom vibes

Tooru: Excuse you (:

Koushi: ... No, yeah, I see it

Tooru: Excuse you (:

Daichi: I mean...

Tooru: Excuse you (:

Kiyoko: Alright, that’s enough of that.

~

**Shimizu Kiyoko > Nishinoya Yuu, Kuroo Tetsurou**

Shimizu Kiyoko: Alright.

Shimizu Kiyoko: Fess up.

Nishinoya Yuu: :| About what

Kuroo Tetsurou: Whatever do you mean :]

Shimizu Kiyoko: What were you scheming?

Nishinoya Yuu: Who said I was scheming?????????

Shimizu Kiyoko: You instigated both conversations. What were you trying to accomplish?

Kuroo Tetsurou: We’re trying to push Chibi-chan and Kenma together

Kuroo Tetsurou: It’s obvious they like each other

Kuroo Tetsurou: But both are too scared to make the first move

Nishinoya Yuu: Yeah what he said!!!!!!!!!

Kuroo Tetsurou: Well. Except Chibi-chan might just be really friendly but! We’re hopeful!!!!!

Shimizu Kiyoko: And revealing that Koushi and Daichi have types related to each other?

Nishinoya Yuu: Happy coincidence, funnily enough

Shimizu Kiyoko: Mhmm...

Shimizu Kiyoko: Stop pestering Shou-chan and Kenma, please.

Shimizu Kiyoko: Shou-chan is still very new to his bisexuality. Let him explore it at his own pace.

Nishinoya Yuu: Yes, Kiyoko-sama. Sorry, Kiyoko-sama T-T

Shimizu Kiyoko: I forgive you.

Kuroo Tetsurou: D:

Shimizu Kiyoko: However...

Nishinoya Yuu: ??????????????

Kuroo Tetsurou: ???????????????

Shimizu Kiyoko: Daichi and Koushi are fair game.

Nishinoya Yuu: :D

Kuroo Tetsurou: :D

Shimizu Kiyoko: If I have to put up with their pining for much longer I might lose it.

Shimizu Kiyoko: So here’s what we’re going to do.

Kuroo Tetsurou: :]

Nishinoya Yuu: :]


	13. Chapter 13

**Yamaguchi Tadashi created First Year Chat**

**Yamaguchi Tadashi added Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio, and Yachi Hitoka**

Yamaguchi Tadashi: Welcome! :D

Tsukishima Kei: What the fuck is this.

Yamaguchi Tadashi: For all us first years! :D

Tsukishima Kei: Why.

Yachi Hitoka: Uh because Yamaguchi and I wanted to have a sleepover!

Hinata Shouyou: :D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kageyama Tobio: ???

Yachi Hitoka: !!!

**Yachi Hitoka changed Hinata Shouyou’s name to Kangaroo Rat**

**Yachi Hitoka changed Kageyama Tobio’s name to Grumpy Cat**

Yamaguchi Tadashi: :D

**Yamaguchi Tadashi changed Yachi Hitoka’s name to Red Panda**

**Yamaguchi Tadashi changed Tsukishima Kei’s name to Dino Boy**

**Yamaguchi Tadashi changed his name to Zookeeper**

Dino Boy: .....

Grumpy Cat: ????????? :/

Kangaroo Rat: HEY

Red Panda: Kangaroo Rats have one of the highest jumps relative to their tiny body size! I thought it was fitting

Red Panda: And they’re super cute! ^-^

Kangaroo Rat: :O You’re right you’re right

Dino Boy: Why did you name me this.

Zookeeper: Because you like dinosaurs shut up

Dino Boy: ...

Zookeeper: I could have named you little foot

Dino Boy: ... So why are you the zookeeper?

Zookeeper: Because I’m the only competent one here

Zookeeper: Sorry, Yachi, but your wild imagination gets you into trouble

Red Panda: ^-^ That’s okay

Dino Boy: Excuse me?

Zookeeper: You’re excused

Kangaroo Rat: I’m loving this :D

Grumpy Cat: You guys want me at your sleepover...?

Red Panda: Yeah??????? That’s why we added you here????????

**Red Panda changed the group name to Karasuno Zoo**

Red Panda: Keeping with the theme and all...

Grumpy Cat: I don’t think I’ve ever been invited to a sleepover before...

Red Panda: D:

Red Panda: That’s it

Red Panda: Come over right now

Zookeeper: YES SLEEPOVER

Kangaroo Rat: :D

Dino Boy: Can we opt out?

Zookeeper: Nope!

Dino Boy: I hate you all.

Zookeeper: No you don’t (:

Dino Boy: ... I don’t like how you did that smiley face.

Zookeeper: Too bad (:

Zookeeper: You’re coming (:

Dino Boy: ... Okay.

Kangaroo Rat: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~

**The Mistake**

The Captain: ... Why is this chat so quiet lately?

Cheer Captain: Probably because we have lives away from volleyball?

Sunshine: Sounds fake

Grumpy-chan: ^

Conspiracy Theorist: ^-^

Devil Incarnate: They’re scheming.

Freckles: We are not!

Conspiracy Theorist: >:[

Devil Incarnate: ...

Sunshine: SHHHH

The Unmovable Force: ...

Second in Command: What are you three doing

Freckles: Five of us, actually :D

Conspiracy Theorist: First year group sleepover!!!!!!!!!!

Sunshine: Tonight! :D

Baldy: ... And you invited Tsukishima and Kageyama???

Conspiracy Theorist: Yeah????????

Sunshine: Why wouldn’t we? They’re our friends too!!!!!!!!!!!

Rolling Thunder: Aww~~~

Rolling Thunder: Look, @Magnificent Ace

Rolling Thunder: They’re such big kids now T_T

Devil Incarnate: Yeah, we’re all bigger than you.

Rolling Thunder: :O

Rolling Thunder: I cannot BELIEVE

Second in Command: You sort of asked for that one...

Rolling Thunder: :O

Rolling Thunder: BETRAYED

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Yuu: Someone back me up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koutarou: :o About what?

Yuu: Just back me up!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuu: I’ve been Betrayed by Karasuno

Tetsurou: You could come here ;]

Tetsurou: Join Nekoma

Tetsurou: We’ll treat you right ;]

Daichi: No.

Koushi: Yuu we’re sorry...

Tooru: What did you even do to him???

Daichi: ...

Keiji: Oh boy

Asahi: :/ I mean it’s true...

Yuu: >:[

Kiyoko: Tsukishima pointed out Yuu’s short stature and no one defended him.

Yuu: >:|

Tetsurou: I think you’re the perfect height ;]

Keiji: Ew. Flirting? In my Good Christian Server?

Hitoka: :o He memes???

Tooru: Wait are you two a thing @Yuu @Tetsurou ?????????? :o

Tooru: I mean I know you said you’ve fooled around but??????

~

**Nishinoya Yuu > Kuroo Tetsurou**

Nishinoya Yuu: Uhm...

Kuroo Tetsurou: Wanna mess with them? :]

Nishinoya Yuu: Absofuckinglutely

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Yuu: Oh yeah ;)

Tetsurou: He’s just, like, ridiculously adorable, yanno?

Yuu: He couldn’t help himself

Yuu: Literally swept me off my feet

Daichi: ???????

Asahi: ... Oh?

Yuu: Right? Didn’t take Tetsurou for the romantic type

Tetsurou: Babe~~~

Yuu: ~swoon~

Shouyou: :o

Kenma: :\

~

**You love me~~~ > I Hate You**

You love me~~~: If you go along with it I’ll by you your next game

I Hate You: ...

I Hate You: Deal

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Kenma: Yeah it’s really gross how sappy they are for each other

~

**I Hate You > You love me~~~**

I Hate You: Happy?

You love me~~~: <3

You love me~~~: Perfect

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Asahi: Ah. I see...

~

**Nishinoya Yuu > Kuroo Tetsurou**

Nishinoya Yuu: Real talk though can I talk to you about something???

Kuroo Tetsurou: Yeah of course???

Nishinoya Yuu: I like you a lot and I have a lot of fun with you but you know I can’t ever have anything serious with you, right?

Kuroo Tetsurou: Yeah? I thought that was pretty clear...

Nishinoya Yuu: Oh thank fuck

Kuroo Tetsurou: It’s because of Asahi isn’t it :D

Nishinoya Yuu: Fuck you

Kuroo Tetsurou: I mean... ;]

Nishinoya Yuu: ..............

Nishinoya Yuu: But for real

Nishinoya Yuu: I really like him and I wanna date him so bad

Kuroo Tetsurou: Then??? Ask??? Him??? Out???

Nishinoya Yuu: But I CAN’T

Nishinoya Yuu: We had a BAD fight a few months ago

Nishinoya Yuu: And things aren’t... 100% back to how they were and I’m not sure we ever could

Nishinoya Yuu: I was MEAN, Tetsurou

Nishinoya Yuu: I said some really awful things...

Kuroo Tetsurou: Did you apologize????

Nishinoya Yuu: Duh

Kuroo Tetsurou: And he forgave you?????

Nishinoya Yuu: Yeah...

Kuroo Tetsurou: What’s the worst that could happen?

Nishinoya Yuu: He rejects me?????

Nishinoya Yuu: I ruin my friendship with him????????

Kuroo Tetsurou: You do realize that he described YOU when we did that thing yesterday, right???????

Nishinoya Yuu: ???????????

Kuroo Tetsurou: -_-

**Kuroo Tetsurou sent a photo**

Kuroo Tetsurou: “Someone who respects my ace-ness and won’t pressure me to do things I don’t want to do... Maybe smaller than me? But boisterous, maybe”

Kuroo Tetsurou: You are small and boisterous

Kuroo Tetsurou: And I’m assuming you respect his ace identity and wouldn’t pressure him into stuff

Nishinoya Yuu: But I also really like that stuff :/

Kuroo Tetsurou: Polyamory??????????????????????

Kuroo Tetsurou: You know??? Like me and Koutarou???

Nishinoya Yuu: .......

Nishinoya Yuu: So how do I...???

Kuroo Tetsurou: Leave it to me ;)

~

**The Mistake**

Cheer Captain: It got really quiet in here again...

The Unmovable Force: Well the first years are all doing their weird sleepover thing

The Unmovable Force: We probably pissed Noya off...

Cheer Captain: Hmm...


	14. Chapter 14

**The Mistake**

The Captain: Has anyone checked on the children?

The Law: Why?

The Captain: Because they’ve been very quiet...

The Law: Let them. They’ll tire each other out

The Unmovable Force: Or Daichi will need to bail them out of jail...

The Captain: .......

Second in Command: I’m sure they’re fine...

Conspiracy Theorist: Actually, we’re waiting for Hinata and Kageyama to get back with the meat buns ^-^

Magnificent Ace: .....

Second in Command: You... let them go by themselves?

Freckles: It was a good idea at the time...

Freckles: And so Kageyama could get his milk

Devil Incarnate: Though they’ve been gone for a while...

The Captain: @Sunshine @Grumpy-chan are you okay???

Sunshine: :D

Grumpy-chan: :\ So uh...

Sunshine: SHUT UP BAKAGEYAMA

The Captain: .....

Second in Command: You’re lost, aren’t you?

Conspiracy Theorist: HOW

Freckles: IT’S RIGHT NEXT DOOR

Devil Incarnate: ... Literally right next door.

Baldy: Uh...

Baldy: Why did Hinata send me a picture of them in a strip club...?

Baldy: ... At least... I think it is???

Second in Command: ... Excuse me?

Sunshine: :D

The Captain: ...

Magnificent Ace: Uh...

Sunshine: GOTTA GO

The Captain: ...

~

**Karasuno Zoo**

Kangaroo Rat: Prank one down :D

Kangaroo Rat: ...

Kangaroo Rat: Except we really are lost

Red Panda: -_-

Dino Boy: Go to the nearest cross street and I’ll come find you. You can't have gotten too far.

Kangaroo Rat: :D

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Shouyou: If I hold hands with a guy will that get me pregnant????????

Keiji: Excuse me?

Kiyoko: ... Are you being serious?

Shouyou: Yeah!

Shouyou: My mom said if I hold hands with a girl I could get her pregnant D:

Shouyou: So if I hold hands with a guy would I get pregnant????????

Daichi: I

Koushi: I think you broke him

Tetsurou: ... What

Tooru: I don’t know if I should laugh or cry...

Shouyou: I’m serious!!!!!!!

Hitoka: It came up at our slumber party :/ None of us are sure of the answer

Shouyou: I DON’T WANNA BE PREGNANT T-T

Shouyou: I wanna play volleyball!

Tooru: ... Shouyou... Do you have a uterus or a penis

Shouyou: ??????????

Tetsurou: An innie or an outie????????

Shouyou: My bellybutton goes in, if that’s what you mean...

Keiji: ... Are... Are you really that dumb?

Shouyou: HEY T-T

Kiyoko: ... Shouyou... How did you miss sex ed?

Shouyou: ????? What’s sex????????

Koutarou: ?????????? Why did you not ask that yesterday when we were talking about it???

Shouyou: Gotta go :D

Daichi: ...

~

**Kageyama Tobio > Sugawara Koushi**

Kageyama Tobio: Hello, Suga-senpai

Kageyama Tobio: I have a question for you

Sugawara Koushi: ????? Yes?????

Kageyama Tobio: Do you think I can marry milk?

Kageyama Tobio: Is that possible???

Sugawara Koushi: .......

~

**The Mistake**

Second in Command: I believe we are being Pranked.

Conspiracy Theorist: :o I’m the resident expert on conspiracies

Conspiracy Theorist: You’re reaching

Rolling Thunder: OOOOOOHHHHHH

Rolling Thunder: OWNED BY A FIRST YEAR @Second in Command

Rolling Thunder: OOOOOOHHHHH

Baldy: BURNNNNNN

The Captain: -_-

Sunshine: :o

Freckles: GOTTA GO BYE~~~~~~~

~

Yachi giggled, falling onto a laughing Hinata as Yamaguchi threw his phone with a shout at Tsukishima who merely glared. Kageyama gently set his phone down, though the others could see the tiny smirk he tried to hide.

“I made myself look so stupid!” Hinata cried, mock sobbing into Yachi’s shoulder. Or was possibly really sobbing. It was a toss-up.

Yamaguchi patted his shoulder. “At least it wasn’t the Karasuno group chat...”

“But that’s almost _worse_!” Hinata cried. “They’re all older and cooler than me and I looked so _dumb_!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Dumb, but they also probably think it was cute. The older volleyball players are weird like that.”

Hinata pouted, crossing his arms and looking entirely too much like a toddler throwing a tantrum. “But I want them to like me and not think I’m stupid...”

“You didn’t have to do it if you really didn’t want to,” Tsukishima pointed out, sliding the pizza box over to grab another slice. The bag of meat buns had been utterly decimated, so they had ordered pizza to stuff themselves with until they burst. “And, unfortunately, most people like you. You have to be a monster to hate you.”

They all blinked up at Tsukishima who immediately flushed a bright red when he realized what he had said.

“So you _do_ like me!” Hinata shouted, jumping up and posing victoriously.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Did too.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

“Uhm.” They all turned to Kageyama who glared under the sudden spotlight. All night he had been rather tentative when interacting with them, preferring to stay back and watch for the most part. It was rather endearing, since they all knew that this was his first experience with a sleepover with friends. “Uhm. Hinata—Yachi... Uhm. It was... brave of you to tell us you’re bi. Thank you for trusting us.”

A little late to the conversation, but that was alright. Hinata and Yachi both still beamed at him and tackled him in a hug. Hinata had blurted it out earlier that night without prompting and Yachi had eagerly backed him up with her own claim to bisexuality. The other three had barely blinked at the admissions, Yamaguchi instantly beaming and asking if they had any crushes they wanted to talk about. The wink he threw at them was ridiculous and they fell into giggles that Tsukishima rolled his eyes at. When Hinata had looked over at Kageyama to get his reaction, he just seemed rather... blank. But not hostile, at least. He looked soft, as if it didn’t matter in the slightest.

Kageyama grumbled from underneath them, but when they pulled back they could see the tiny smile threatening to burst forth.

They’d make a sleepover fiend of him yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just forewarning, but the next chapter will discuss some heavy topics of suicide/self-harm/depression, in case that's triggering for anyone. I won't try to go into heavy detail about it, but just warning y'all just in case.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> This chapter discusses self-harm and depression and is not a very fun chapter

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Tooru: I just... want to be super clear

Tooru: @Shouyou you don’t believe holding hands can get you pregnant, right?

Tooru: And you know the difference between a penis and uterus?????

Shouyou: :O whatever do you mean!!!!!!

Tetsurou: ... It’s really bothering me that I can’t tell if you’re serious or not

Shouyou: I’m the most serious >:[

Shouyou: I never joke! >:[

Keiji: ...

Yuu: THREE MORE DAYS AND THEN SLEEP OVER TIME~~~!!!!!!!!!!

Shouyou: :D

Koutarou: !!!!!!!!!!!!

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Koutarou: Hey is anyone up

Shouyou: Hi Owl-senpai! You’re up late!

Koutarou: So are you 

Shouyou: What’s wrong?

~

**Owl-senpai > Crow-kouhai**

Owl-senpai: I hope it’s okay to message you here privately

Owl-senpai: Didn’t want to blow up everyone else’s phones

Crow-kouhai: That’s okay!!!!!!!! What’s up???

Owl-senpai: I dunno

Owl-senpai: I just needed to talk to someone

Crow-kouhai: I’ll do my best!!!

Crow-kouhai: Are you in a uhm. I forgot what it’s called. A low?

Owl-senpai: Yeah...

Crow-kouhai: That’s okay!

Owl-senpai: It’s not though

Owl-senpai: It’s really not and it’s really bad and I really want to hurt myself and I might have already did and it wasn’t enough and I’m just really tired

Crow-kouhai: Well

Crow-kouhai: What can I do to help?

Owl-senpai: I dunno...

Crow-kouhai: Okay let’s start simple I guess? And I’m sorry if I’m not much help...

Crow-kouhai: But why are you feeling down?

Owl-senpai: Because no one likes me and I just feel like I’m useless... Like, what’s the point

Crow-kouhai: D: That’s not true!!!

Crow-kouhai: I like you a lot!!! And I’m not just saying that!

Crow-kouhai: I think you’re really awesome and cool and I’m always so amazed that YOU talk to ME!!!!!!

Crow-kouhai: Like!!!!!!!! One of the top five aces in the country knows I exist!!!!!!!!!!

Crow-kouhai: How cool is that!!!!!!!!!!

Crow-kouhai: And~~~~~~~ you taught me that feint trick even though I could use it against you!!!!!!

Owl-senpai: You’re just saying that

Crow-kouhai: When have I ever lied, huh????????? When am I never 1000000% genuine???????

Owl-senpai: ... I’ll give you that

Owl-senpai: You really think I’m cool and awesome? And you genuinely like me?

Crow-kouhai: Yeah???????? Why wouldn’t I like you?????????

Owl-senpai: Because I’m annoying and loud and too energetic and stupid

Crow-kouhai: So that means you hate me???????

Owl-senpai: No???

Crow-kouhai: Well by your logic no one likes me either

Owl-senpai: Everyone likes you though

Crow-kouhai: Well I’m loud and annoying and too energetic and stupid too

Crow-kouhai: And you said people don’t like you because of that

Crow-kouhai: So that means people don’t like me

Owl-senpai: I don’t like where you’re going with this

Crow-kouhai: I’m just using your own logic against you

Owl-senpai: Thanks I hate it

Crow-kouhai: :) So that means you know people like you right???

Owl-senpai: They certainly don’t act like they like me...

Crow-kouhai: Well fuck ‘em

Owl-senpai: :o Shou-chan!

Crow-kouhai: Shut up and listen

Crow-kouhai: If they don’t show their appreciation for you, then fuck ‘em

Crow-kouhai: They don’t deserve your attention

Crow-kouhai: Or the time to think about them

Crow-kouhai: Or the time to be upset because of them

Crow-kouhai: Look

Crow-kouhai: I can’t pretend to really understand how depression works. I know that it messes with your perception of stuff or whatever. That it tricks you into thinking bad things

Crow-kouhai: And I can’t pretend that telling you to just not think about the negative people will solve your problems

Crow-kouhai: But I’m here if you need to talk, okay?

Crow-kouhai: I’m here to listen because I like you and I don’t like that you’re hurting

Crow-kouhai: And I can’t promise that I can fix it, or always respond right away if I can’t get to my phone

Crow-kouhai: But I’ll always do my best, okay?

Owl-senpai: But I don’t wanna burden you with that...

Crow-kouhai: I’m offering though. You’re not a burden. Not to me

Crow-kouhai: I just want my friends to be happy and I wanna help however I can

Owl-senpai: Fine... If you say so...

Crow-kouhai: And you said earlier that you might have already hurt yourself?

Crow-kouhai: You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to...

Owl-senpai: Yeah...

Owl-senpai: I mean... I did... And I still want to...

Owl-senpai: I mean. I don’t do it often. Just when it’s really bad like tonight...

Crow-kouhai: :/ I get it

Owl-senpai: You do?

Crow-kouhai: I mean. Kinda???

Crow-kouhai: Can I tell you a secret?

Owl-senpai: Yeah of course

Crow-kouhai: My dad left just before Natsu was born

Crow-kouhai: And I thought it was my fault, yanno?

Crow-kouhai: And I was sort of bullied in school, too

Crow-kouhai: I was tiny, I wasn’t the type of son he wanted, I wasn’t very smart, I was too annoying and energetic, kids thought my orange hair was weird, things like that

Crow-kouhai: I was, like, seven or eight

Crow-kouhai: I thought I needed to be punished, yanno? Because I thought he left us because I was just a bad person

Crow-kouhai: I never did anything, though. I couldn’t ever bring myself to do it and then my mom caught me one night right before I was gonna do anything

Crow-kouhai: And we talked and she finally got it in my head that it wasn’t my fault

Crow-kouhai: That my dad left because he found a different woman and didn’t really even want kids in the first place

Crow-kouhai: That kids at school are stupid

Crow-kouhai: That the only people worth paying attention to were the people who lifted you up, not put you down

Crow-kouhai: And we worked and worked and worked to make it a habit for me to always be positive and stuff, yanno?

Crow-kouhai: So yeah

Owl-senpai: Thanks for telling me <3

Owl-senpai: I’m sorry that happened to you

Crow-kouhai: I didn’t tell you that so you’d feel sorry for me or something

Crow-kouhai: I just... wanted you to know I kinda get it

Crow-kouhai: I don’t fully get it. But I do. If that makes sense

Owl-senpai: Yeah...

Owl-senpai: Thanks, though <3

Owl-senpai: I feel a little better

Crow-kouhai: :D Good

Owl-senpai: Do you mind if we just... talk? About something else... Not about this anymore...

Owl-senpai: But it’s late. I should let you go to sleep

Crow-kouhai: Nah :D I’d rather talk to you!!!!!

Owl-senpai: :)

~

**Hinata Shouyou > Akaashi Keiji**

Hinata Shouyou: Hey please be nice to Owl-senpai tomorrow please?????

Hinata Shouyou: He had a really rough night and I don’t think he’ll be able to make it to practice

Hinata Shouyou: And if he shows up please make him go back home!!!!

Hinata Shouyou: And tell your teammates to stop being mean to him >:[

~

**Hinata Shouyou > Sawamura Daichi**

Hinata Shouyou: Hey sorry but I won’t be at practice today

Hinata Shouyou: Nothing bad—I was up late with Koutarou

Hinata Shouyou: I’m going to bed now

~

**Sawamura Daichi > Hinata Shouyou**

Sawamura Daichi: Everything okay??? You texted me at almost four in the morning???

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Daichi: I’m... concerned.

Tetsurou: ???

~

**Sawamura Daichi > Kuroo Tetsurou**

Sawamura Daichi: I received a concerning text from Shouyou at almost four this morning...

Sawamura Daichi: He said he was up late with Koutarou???

Kuroo Tetsurou: Goddamn it

Kuroo Tetsurou: I just scrolled back up through the chat

Kuroo Tetsurou: That fucker knows he can call me

Sawamura Daichi: ???

Kuroo Tetsurou: Depression stuff

Sawamura Daichi: Ah. Got it. Thanks.

~

**Cat Bro > Owl Bro**

Cat Bro: I love you, bro

Cat Bro: I know your brain was telling you otherwise last night and I hope Chibi-chan was able to help

Cat Bro: But you know I’ll always love you, right?

Cat Bro: And that you can call me whenever? I’ll always answer for you

Cat Bro: You’re my best bro

Cat Bro: I don’t know what I’d do without you

Cat Bro: <3 Call me when you wake up please

~

**Akaashi Keiji > Hinata Shouyou**

Akaashi Keiji: I will. Thank you for letting me know

~

**Hinata Shouyou > Sawamura Daichi**

Hinata Shouyou: Yeah I was just helping him... He was really depressed and needed someone to talk to

Hinata Shouyou: Just... We just need to be really nice to him. He thinks we don’t actually like him...

Sawamura Daichi: Hey, it’s okay. Just get some rest, okay? Don’t worry about practice.

Hinata Shouyou: Thanks...

Hinata Shouyou: Oh, hey, do you know where I can get a lot of those fake tattoo things??? I need them for Saturday!!!!!

Sawamura Daichi: Yeah, I think so? I’ll pick you up later to go get some.

Hinata Shouyou: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~

**Owl Bro > Cat Bro**

Owl Bro: <3

Owl Bro: Thanks... Sorry. I just... didn't wanna bother you

Cat Bro: So you messaged the whole group chat instead?

Owl Bro: Figured everyone was asleep and no one would answer

Cat Bro: Well. Good thing Chibi-chan did

Cat Bro: CALL ME NEXT TIME

Owl Bro: Okay, okay...

Cat Bro: And you're supposed to call me now~~~!!!!!!!!!!!

Owl Bro: :)

~

**Kuroo Tetsurou > Hinata Shouyou**

Kuroo Tetsurou: Hey thanks for taking care of Koutarou last night

Kuroo Tetsurou: I appreciate it

Hinata Shouyou: :D No problem at all! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short but!!! The next chapter is the sleepover chapter. I'm like halfway done with it so hopefully it'll be out soon.
> 
> It won't be in chat format but it WILL have heavy themes re: child abuse and depression and stuff but it won't take up a lot of the chapter.

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Shouyou: A wild Kenma appears!

**Shouyou sent a photo**

Shouyou: :D

Shouyou: We’re playing pokemon go!!!!!!!!!

Tetsurou: Aww... You guys are so cute!

Kenma: :\

Lev: D: You left without us???????

Shouyou: He’s staying at my house tonight!!!!!

Shouyou: And then we'll go to my practice in the morning and then come over for the sleepover tomorrow night!!!!!!

Tooru: Oho? :]

Kenma: Shut up

Koutarou: My cute little kouhais T-T Growing up

Koutarou: Making friends

Koutarou: Having sleepovers without their senpais

Kenma: I’m not your kouhai

Koutarou: D:

Shouyou: I AM THOUGH :D

Shouyou: Pssst @Koutarou don’t tell the others but you’re my favorite senpai :D

Daichi: You... do realize that this is the group chat and we can all see that, right?

Yuu: SHOUYOU I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE

Yuu: >:[

Shouyou: Whoops gotta go!!!!!!

Koutarou: T_T My child! My precious disciple!

Aone: ... What?

Daichi: Koutarou is trying to steal Shouyou from Karasuno.

Koutarou: I am not! It’s not my fault that Shou-chan loves me best!

Daichi: >:[

Koushi: Do you two want a ride home? It’s a long walk... @Shouyou @Kenma

Shouyou: That’s okay :D I’m catching lots of pokemon!

Kenma: Thank you, though

Tetsurou: ... Who are you and what have you done with Kenma?

Shouyou: ???????

Yuu: ????????

Kenma: -_-

Tetsurou: Kenma does not willingly do exercise stuff

Tetsurou: Or do that long of social interaction

Tetsurou: What the hell did you bribe him with Chibi-chan????????

Shouyou: I... didn’t?

Shouyou: Kenma said he wanted to walk... I offered that my mom could drive us or something and he said he’d rather walk

Shouyou: Though I doubt he’s ever

Shouyou: Like

Shouyou: Walked up a mountain for like an hour before but I said I’d carry him if he got tired!!!!!!!!!

Shouyou: Gotta go! Kenma said he was gonna show me how to do a pokemon battle!!!!!

Tetsurou: ..................

Tetsurou: -I- can’t even get Kenma to go on walks with me or even practice a second more than he absolutely has to

Tetsurou: What the actual fuck???????

Koutarou: Come over babe I’ll make you feel better <3

Tetsurou: >:[

~

**Kuroo Tetsurou > Nishinoya Yuu**

Kuroo Tetsurou: I swear to fuck if those two knuckleheads don’t get together this weekend I’m going to SCREAM

Nishinoya Yuu: Aww babe it’s okay

Kuroo Tetsurou: -_- not you too

Nishinoya Yuu: :D

Nishinoya Yuu: We still have that plan to get Daichi and Suga together though!

Kuroo Tetsurou: True...

Nishinoya Yuu: Go hang out with Koutarou. He’ll make you feel better

Kuroo Tetsurou: You sure?

Nishinoya Yuu: Yeah??? Why wouldn’t it be?

Kuroo Tetsurou: I dunno... Sorry. Just... kinda weirded out about Kenma

Nishinoya Yuu: They’ll be fine you big worry wort

Kuroo Tetsurou: <3

Nishinoya Yuu: Gross

Nishinoya Yuu: .......

Nishinoya Yuu: <3

Kuroo Tetsurou: :]


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: very tiny scene with Bokuto and Hinata and Bokuto's self-harm scars.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this out :/ I got stuck at one part sooo I just decided to take it out of this chapter and put it in a later chapter lol Also. Minimal editing because I'm tired lol
> 
> Merry Christmas!

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Yuu: TODAY IS THE

Yuu: DAAAAAYYYYY~~~~~

Shouyou: :D

Tetsurou: Go to practice ya weirdos we’ll see you around one

Koushi: @Shouyou @Kenma I’ll come pick you up! Sit tight and I’ll be right there! Make sure you have the “stuff” ready

Daichi: Why do you have to say it like that...

Koushi: (: I don’t know what you mean :)

Tooru: Oof

Tetsurou: Agreed

* * *

They went to the train station in small groups to pick up their friends. Hinata, Kenma, and Suga went to pick up Lev and Kuroo just before one. At one thirty, Kiyoko went to pick up Aone and Oikawa, whose trains came in minutes apart. Daichi picked up Bokuto and Akaashi at quarter to two, rolling his eyes fondly at Bokuto’s excitement. Noya was forced to stay at the house under the watchful eye of Asahi. Not that he really seemed to mind, though he did jump into Kuroo’s arms to give him an enthusiastic kiss as soon as they walked through the door.

Hinata pounced on Bokuto the moment he came in, much to everyone’s surprise. Hinata just vaguely heard Diachi order the others not to question his actions as he dragged Bokuto to the bathroom.

Once the door was shut and firmly locked, Hinata turned to a confused Bokuto with a steadfast, determined look. From under the sink he brought out a plastic bag.

“This is for you,” he said, taking out a handful of temporary tattoos. There were hundreds in there, of all sorts of designs. Cute cartoon animals, volleyballs, and flowers made up a majority of them. Hinata looked so earnest, so hopeful, when he asked, “Where do you hurt yourself?”

Shocked, Bokuto stared down at Hinata. “What?”

Hinata held up the temporary tattoos. “I was thinking,” he said softly, looking at the colorful tattoos instead of Bokuto, “that instead of hurting yourself, you could put these on instead.”

He was so earnest that Bokuto could only nod. “Okay,” he said quietly, subdued, lifting up his shorts to show his upper thighs. They were littered with scars.

Calloused fingertips brushed against the pale skin. “Sit.”

Bokuto sat on the toilet, shorts rucked up. Hinata made quick work, pulling out six tattoos and placing three on each thigh, right over the scars. The water from the hand towel was cool, small droplets tickling his thighs as they ran down his thigh.

They looked nice, Bokuto thought, admiring them as Hinata revealed them. He liked the flowers and kittens and the little owl adorning his thighs.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Hinata replied just as quietly, still kneeled in front of Bokuto, staring at his thighs. He could see the fresh new cuts from earlier that week, just a few days ago, still scabbing over. They were long, but didn’t look deep. “I wish I could do more.”

“You’re doing a helluva lot more than most people,” Bokuto admitted. He ruffled Hinata’s bright orange hair and gave him a grin. “I feel loads better already.”

Hinata beamed right back. “Good.”

When they finally left the bathroom (though Bokuto couldn’t escape without giving the younger boy a tight, crushing hug that nearly broke Hinata’s spine) no one even blinked in their direction. Akaashi gave him a quick once over, but deemed him fine and turned back to sitting quietly with Aone on one of the couches, observing the chaos surrounding them. The furniture had been pushed to the walls or put away in another room to make room for gangly limbs and over a dozen boisterous teenagers. Bokuto dropped his bag—heavier, now, with the promise of the tattoos—with the others and dove at Kuroo, bringing a squawking Hinata along for the pandemonium. Noya screeched, crushed under their combined weight as Bokuto did his best to flop on top of them. Hinata giggled from on top of the pile.

“Yuu is tiny!” Suga shouted, leaping forth to push the three boys off of Noya. “Teeny tiny! You’ll squish him!”

Noya wheezed as he was extracted from the bottom of the pile. “Assholes!”

Kuroo tackled him again, his arms wrapping completely around his tiny body as he squished their faces together. “Yuu-chan~!” He pressed kisses to his face until Noya grumbled out a little laugh.

Bokuto cuddled up to Kuroo’s other side and he pulled a startled Hinata to cuddle on his other side. Hinata happily went along, snuggling comfortably under Bokuto’s arm.

“Damn, Owl-senpai,” he said reverently, poking at his biceps. “You’ve definitely been working out.”

Bokuto grinned and leaned away to flex. Hinata marveled appreciatively with the appropriate noises of praise and awe.

Kuroo didn’t miss the annoyed jealous look from Kenma.

And then Hinata noticed and yelled for Kenma to come cuddle, too.

The blush on Kenma’s cheeks as he settled in made Kuroo grin.

Lev, Oikawa, Kiyoko, and Yachi had made an odd little group in one corner. They were painting their nails, Lev wiggling his toes to admire the sparkles Yachi had painted on for him. Oikawa was grinning as he admired the turquoise color that matched his school colors. He seemed... softer, somehow, definitely more relaxed if that was possible. He was gentler, kinder, for sure as he interacted with the two first years as Kiyoko watched and the line of tension that had once stiffened his shoulders was gone. The other third years watched him warily, knowing how cutting he could be. But, for the most part, he almost seemed like an entirely different person than they had seen on the court.

Suga gave Daichi a confused look, who just shrugged in return.

It was Kiyoko who suggested Spin the Bottle: Truth, Dare, or Kiss, surprisingly enough. She wiggled the empty glass bottle from Asahi’s recycling, smiling in that calming manner of hers as she explained the rules.

“You’ll spin the bottle, and the person it lands on will ask truth, dare, or kiss. The person who spun decides if they want to answer a truth, do a dare, or do the kiss. If you refuse to answer the truth or do the dare, you may fall back on the kiss.” She glanced around the room and smirked. “Cheek kisses are acceptable. The person it landed on spins next.”

Since it was Asahi’s house, he spun the bottle first. Nervously, he leaned forward and spun it so hard it wobbled and spun for several seconds before landing on Oikawa.

“Truth, dare, or kiss!” Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes up at Asahi who gulped.

“Uh... Uh... Truth?”

Oikawa leaned his elbows on his knees, placing his head in one palm and tapping his fingers against his cheek as he thought. “Hmm... I wanna know...”

“I should have picked kiss,” Asahi muttered miserably.

“You’re actually quite the softy, even if you look wild,” Oikawa mused with a tiny grin. “So what’s the most illegal thing you’ve ever done?”

Asahi frowned. “Oh. Well... I think it would have to be the time I accidentally stole a pen from a teacher a few years ago...”

The others blinked at him in surprise. “That’s...” said Kuroo. “That’s the most illegal thing you’ve done?”

“It’s stealing! That’s illegal! I felt so _horrible_.”

Suga (not so gently) patted his back. “There, there. Tooru, your turn.”

Oikawa eagerly leaned forward to spin the bottle. Kuroo grinned when it pointed to him. Oikawa grinned right back. “Give me a good dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in this room.”

Oikawa whimpered and collapsed dramatically. “That’s not _fair_! I can’t pick!”

“You could just kiss me,” Kuroo teased. “We all know it’s me.”

Oikawa sat back up just to stick his nose in the air. “Just for that, you’ve been knocked down a few points on my “attractive list.” Down to at least number seven.”

“ _What_?!” Kuroo squawked. “Number _seven_?”

Oikawa ignored him, instead studying everyone closely. He let out a happy sound when he saw Suga and crawled forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Suga nearly burst into flames. Shouts burst forth, Kuroo and Bokuto protesting, Daichi and Asahi spluttering, Noya and Hinata giggling, the others too shocked to do much else than stare.

It took several minutes, but Kiyoko finally managed to calm them down enough to keep the game going. Kuroo grinned when his spin landed on Aone. “Dare me.”

Aone slowly blinked at him, then looked around the room. “I dare you to lick Bokuto-san’s face.”

Noya fell back from laughing so hard, nearly taking a stunned Kuroo down with him. But Kuroo just grinned wide and licked a stripe up the side of a disgusted Bokuto’s face.

“Definitely not the worst place I’ve licked on you.”

“Still gross!” Bokuto grumbled, using the bottom of his shirt to get off Kuroo’s gross saliva. Kuroo whistled as his abs were revealed. “Why, Aone? _Why_?”

Aone shrugged and spun the bottle. “It was funny.”

The bottle, unfortunately, landed on Bokuto.

Aone sighed. “Truth, I suppose.”

Bokuto grinned. “If you had to pick someone in this room to marry, who would it be?”

Aone frowned. “Why would I have to marry them?”

“I dunno! You just do!”

Aone’s frown deepened as he looked around the room, taking the question seriously. “Well. I know Shouyou the best, so I suppose I would have to go with him.”

“HA!” Hinata did a little victory dance, wiggling in his spot.

Bokuto grumbled but leaned forward, dislodging both Kuroo and Hinata, to spin. It landed on Noya. Bokuto eyed him through narrowed eyes and warily said, “Truth.”

Noya grinned viciously. “Describe, in detail, the best sex—”

“No!” shouted Daichi. “There are _children_ here!”

“ _Fine_ ,” Noya whined with a roll of his eyes. “Who did you have the best sex with?”

Bokuto blinked, confused. “Well, Tetsurou, of course.”

“Of course,” Noya grumbled, having to crawl forward a bit to reach the bottle. It landed on Kuroo, who grinned even more viciously than Noya had before. Noya saw Kuroo’s eyes dart towards Asahi— “Kiss!” he shouted, slamming into Kuroo, straddling his lap to give him a kiss that was... perhaps a bit too passionate for the game.

“ _Ahem_.”

Noya pulled away with a _pop!_ “Your turn!”

But Kuroo was watching Asahi behind Noya. He was turned away, but not enough to hide the flustered blush and... was he... _sad_? This was just ridiculous.

“Alright,” Kuroo announced, standing suddenly and dumping Noya off his lap. He grabbed his wrist, tugging him towards Asahi and grabbing his wrist too. “Kou-chan, follow us, please!”

The others let out confused mumbles as the four made their way to Asahi’s bedroom. Once there, Kuroo shoved Asahi and Noya none-too-gently onto the bed, making them crash into each other. Good. Served the pining fools right. Bokuto stood next to Kuroo, watching on in confusion.

“Now,” said Kuroo, crossing his arms and glaring down at the two. “You two pining fools need to have a discussion. Bokuto and I are here to mediate and discuss options.”

“... Options?” asked Asahi.

Kuroo waved a dismissive hand. “Have your conversation first. I’ll know when to pop in.”

“I don’t... know what we’re supposed to talk about.” Asahi turned to look down at Noya who had his head in his hands. “Yuu?”

“Tetsurou’s being an ass because I like you,” Noya grumbled. “Like, wanna date you. And he’s probably convinced that you like me, too.”

“I mean... I do...”

Noya popped back up and stared wide-eyed up at Asahi. “Excuse me?”

Asahi smiled nervously. “Well, yeah? But then you started dating Tetsurou...”

“You big dummy!” Noya pounced on Asahi, who let out a startled laugh. “Why didn’t you say anything!”

“I didn’t think you liked me!”

“I’ve been in love with you forever, you big dummy!”

Asahi laughed quietly, rubbing his nose against Noya’s. But then he froze, looking terrified as he glanced over Noya’s shoulder at Kuroo.

Kuroo was grinning triumphantly. “And now is when Koutarou and I come in!” he said happily. “Sort of,” he added with a soft frown. “I mean, you’re ace, right, Asahi-kun?”

“Oh, uh... yeah...”

“So Noya needs to know your boundaries, first.”

Asahi looked even more nervous. “With you in the room...?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Kinda? I mean, depends? We were gonna suggest polyamory, if you’re willing. Where Yuu would date both you and me, sort of. You for the romantic stuff and me for the sexy stuff on occasion.” He slung an arm over a beaming Bokuto. “Sorta like me and Bo, here. We’re sort of dating, but we can date others, too, if we want, with permission.”

“Oh...” Asahi looked down at Noya. “Uhm. That’s fine, I guess? I know you like sex stuff and that’s not something I’m comfortable doing...”

“Yay!” Noya pulled him down for a kiss, pushing him back hurriedly with a panicked look when he realized what he had done. “I’m sorry! I should’ve asked first—”

“Kissing is fine,” Asahi reassured him with a small grin. “I like it. Just not...” He waved a hand at their laps, his cheeks turning pink. “None of that.”

Kuroo chucked and pulled Bokuto in for his own silly kiss, making sure to release him with an obnoxious pop. “So that’s settled? We cool? You’ll stop being pining fools?” Noya glared up at Kuroo. Asahi nodded. Bokuto cheered. Kuroo grinned and turned back towards the door. “Great! Now to get Daichi and Koushi together!”

“Wait, what?”

Kuroo grinned back at Asahi and Bokuto who shared a concerned glance. “Let’s just say Asahi and Yuu-chan aren’t the only pining fools tonight.” He sashayed back into the living room, calling out, “We’re back~!” before plopping back down where he’d been sitting. “Where were we?”

Bokuto and Noya settled back into their places. Noya pulled a hesitant Asahi down so he could cuddle between both Kuroo and Asahi. Ah, now _that_ was awesome. Two whole, giant boyfriends. Who knew!

The rest of the group blinked in silence at them.

“Uh,” said Daichi, quite eloquently.

“I’m dating them both. Shuddup.”

“... Okay. Uh. I think it was Kuroo’s turn.”

The bottle landed on Kiyoko. Kuroo’s grin curled into something much more mischievous than the situation really called for. If Kiyoko could just get the bottle to land on either Suga or Daichi, and then they landed on either him or Noya or Kiyoko, they’d have exactly what they wanted. “Dare me, babe,” he said with an obnoxious wink.

Kiyoko was anything but amused. “For that, I dare you to stick a handful of ice cubes in your underwear.”

_“Kiyoko!”_

“That’s mean!”

She continued to stare, unamused, at a horror-struck Kuroo.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he whined. How had he not known that she was so... devious?

Her perfectly elegant eyebrow raised in a neat little arch. “Fine. One ice cube.”

With a dramatic sob, Kuroo bounced up to go raid the freezer. He came back, waddling, trying to keep the ice cube from touching any important bits. It was moot, however, as he sat down with a wince. Okay, awful, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

It took several more rounds before they could execute their plan. They found out that Lev was almost too tall to do a handstand. Akaashi’s one and only kiss had been with Bokuto, before they decided to just be really good friends. Yachi, the poor thing, in a bid to prove she was brave, was made to prank call a deliver place and ask for the Krabby Patty Special. Shouyou had to do a headstand for three spins. Kenma, luckily, hadn’t had the bottle land on him, yet.

Finally, Suga’s spin landed on Kiyoko. He frowned at her smirk.

“I betcha he’s too much of a goody-goody to do a dare,” Kuroo whispered a little too loudly at Bokuto. Bokuto cackled unashamedly.

Suga glared at him, sure he was up to something. “Do your worst, Kiyoko.”

“I dare you...” she started, pausing as if in thought, “to use your best pickup line on Daichi.”

Suga turned his confused frown to her. That was her worst? He shrugged. Whatever. He turned to Daichi next to him, who was already turning a little pink. “Hey, Daichi?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Since I’m the mom friend, and you’re the dad friend...” Suga bit his bottom lip, unsure if he was really able to go through with it. But Kuroo’s feral grin from the corner of his eye inspired him to finish. “What do you say we get together, yeah? For the kids?”

Cheeks impossibly red, Daichi stared, wide-eyed. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

The entire group whooped and hollered, money exchanged between several hands, and Kuroo was cackling, clutching his stomach as he fell over from the force. They almost missed Suga’s quick warning for the kids to close their eyes as he launched himself at Daichi to kiss him breathless. Oikawa wolf whistled above the pandemonium.

“I’m pretty good at getting people together, eh?” Kuroo asked Bokuto, pulling him close to kiss his cheek.

Bokuto grinned. “Hell yeah you are.”

Kuroo eyed Hinata and Kenma, who were giggling and whispering on Bokuto’s other side. “Just one more I need to meddle with.”

“Huh? Who?”

Kuroo tipped his head towards the whispering duo.

Bokuto grinned. “Can I help?” he asked, surprisingly quiet.

“Of course.”

* * *

Hours and hours later, well after midnight, they were finally all laid down, crammed into the living room on shared futons, attempting to sleep. Miraculously, Hinata, Bokuto, Noya, and Lev were all powering down, subdued in the wee hours of the morning. Yachi and Hitoka, being the only girls, were given the couches to sleep on.

“I want,” said Hinata quietly, voice carrying throughout the room. He wasn’t sure how many people could hear him, how many were still awake, but he just had so many _feelings_ that he couldn’t keep contained. The universe held its breath in anticipation. “I want a big house. Huge! Dozens and dozens of bedrooms and a giant living room and a game room and a pool and a library and a volleyball court. When I grow up.”

“Yeah?” asked Bokuto, sounding sleepy. He nuzzled his face into Kuroo’s chest, who had his arm wrapped protectively around him. “What for? Plan on having a lot of kids?”

Hinata shook his head, the motion making a soft swishing noise on his pillow. “I want a big house so all my friends can live with me and I can see them all the time. Like this. I like this. I’m gonna be sad when you all leave tomorrow...”

Kenma curled towards him on their shared futon. He reached out a tentative hand, placing it lightly on Hinata’s arm. “We’ll still be around. In the chat and stuff,” he said quietly. “We can make more visits, too. You can’t get rid of us that easily,” he added with a tiny smile.

Hinata beamed at him. “Yeah. You’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So NEXT chapter will have the heavy child abuse themes/mention/discussion. I had a problem fitting it in this chapter, so I'm putting it in the next one instead.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW: Discussion of child abuse and severe homophobia
> 
> But don't worry. There's a fluffy ending for the chapter <3

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Shouyou: That was so much fun!!!!!!!!!!

Yuu: We should do it again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koutarou: :D

Tetsurou: Oh yeah that reminds me

~

**Kuroo Tetsurou created The Quad Squad**

**Kuroo Tetsurou added Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou, and Azumane Asahi**

Kuroo Tetsurou: :3

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Daichi: ... Why do I have a bad feeling about that?

Tetsurou: Relax! I just forgot I wanted to make a group chat

Daichi: ... With who?

Koutarou: Me and Yuu and Asahi! :D

Daichi: ...?????

Yuu: Because of the polyamorous thing???

~

**Kenma > Shou-chan**

Kenma: I made it home :)

Shou-chan: :D I’m glad!!!!!!!!!

Shou-chan: Can I call you later???????????

Kenma: Of course

Shou-chan: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!

Shou-chan: I gotta go finish homework I’ll call you after dinner!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenma: I’m looking forward to it :)

~

**The Quad Squad**

Azumane Asahi: Uh... Hello...

Bokuto Koutarou: :]

Nishinoya Yuu: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Tooru: Aww... That’s so cute

Yuu: Oh yeah

Yuu: Hey, Tooru?

Tooru: Yeah?

Yuu: At the sleepover...

Yuu: You seemed a lot different than like before and during matches?

Yuu: Like

Yuu: Softer. Less... mean

Koushi: Yeah... And I’ve noticed that you’re different in the chat, too

Kuroo: Yeah, you aren’t nearly as obnoxious...

Keiji: You have zero room to talk.

Tooru: Oh

Tooru: Because I feel safe with you all enough to be myself (:

Hitoka: ???????

Tooru: Oh uh...

Tooru: Uhm... Whatever I say here won’t leave the chat, right?

Daichi: Yes, of course.

Koushi: What’s wrong???

Tooru: It’s just... I have to act a certain way, you know?

Shouyou: ???

Tooru: Okay. So.

Tooru: I tried coming out to my parents a few years ago and it didn’t go very well. Like... That’s the real reason my knee is fucked up. And if I don’t act how they want—straight, cis, yanno?—then he’ll beat the crap out of me again... So I have to act that way if there’s any chance that it’ll get back to them

Tooru: I hate it, because I hate that people think I’m a jerk and stuff

Tooru: But I also don’t want him to hurt me again...

Shouyou: Wait

Kiyoko: Tooru, do we need to contact the police??

Tooru: Please don’t

Tooru: You think I didn’t try that???

Tooru: My dad is—he’s got too much money and stuff

Tooru: The police just look the other way and I get it worse

Tooru: I only have the rest of this year (: Don’t worry

Tooru: And then I plan to go to, like, South America or something

Tooru: Get as far away from them as I can

Tooru: I’m still deciding

Asahi: Tooru...

Tooru: I’m fine (:

Aone: I have made grown men scared before. I can come intimidate your father for you.

Yuu: And bring Asahi as backup!

Koutarou: Keiji can be scary too...

Koushi: Hmm... And Daichi

Tooru: It’s fine ^-^;;; You don’t need to be concerned about me!

Kiyoko: But your family is harming you. Why wouldn’t we be concerned?

Lev: Yeah!!!! You’re our friend, Tooru!!!!!!!

Kenma: Sorry to get a little off topic but... **@Tooru** can I ask you something?

Tooru: Sure?

Kenma: You said, “And if I don’t act how they want—straight, cis, yanno?”

Kenma: Are you... not cis, too?

Tooru: Crap

Tooru: Yeah...

Koushi: Hey it’s okay :) We still love you

Koutarou: :O Do you want us to use different pronouns?????

Tooru: No... Because I don’t want my family finding out, you know?

Tooru: I’m... genderqueer. So like? I’m both? And neither? I dunno how to explain it really but I’m... not just a boy...

Tooru: They REALLY didn’t take me being queer well at all so I don’t want to find out what they think about me not being a boy

Kenma: :) That’s okay

Shouyou: :O That’s so cool!!!!!!!!

Tooru: Yeah? (:

Daichi: Tooru, I know this might not mean much since we don’t know each other super well and we ARE rivals...

Daichi: But we’re here for you, okay?

~

**Hinata Shouyou > Oikawa Tooru**

Hinata Shouyou: Are you sure you’re safe???????

Hinata Shouyou: I didn’t give my mom any details like who you are and stuff but she’s okay if you need to stay with us???????

Hinata Shouyou: I’m sorry... But I’m just so worried about you??????

**Oikawa Tooru changed his name to Tooru**

**Tooru changed Hinata Shouyou’s name to Chibi-chan**

Tooru: Thanks <3 But I’m okay, I promise

Tooru: I just have to deal with it for a few more months, yanno??

Tooru: And I don’t wanna drop out of school or transfer or whatever...

Chibi-chan: :/ I don’t like it

Chibi-chan: You don’t deserve to have your family hate you and hurt you...

Tooru: Thanks for your concern, Chibi-chan <3 I’ll take you up on your offer if I need a weekend away?

Chibi-chan: :D OKAY!!!!!!!!!

Chibi-chan: My mom said she could even come pick you up if you need to and it’s late or whatever and trains and busses aren’t running if like something happens yanno???

Chibi-chan: And she wants you to have her number!!!!! So you can contact her whenever

Chibi-chan: And she says she’s your mom now

Chibi-chan: And wants you to come over next weekend

Chibi-chan: Tooru???

Chibi-chan: Is that too much? I’m sorry D:

Chibi-chan: I can back off...

Tooru: Don’t worry <3

Tooru: Thank you very much

Tooru: I’m just feeling a lot of things right now

Tooru: I’d love to come over next weekend and to have her number

Chibi-chan: :)

~

**Kozume Kenma > Oikawa Tooru**

Kozume Kenma: Are you okay?

Kozume Kenma: You didn’t respond to the chat...

Oikawa Tooru: Yes. I was talking with Shou-chan

Oikawa Tooru: He was offering his place if I needed somewhere to go and... uh... yeah. I guess his mom is unofficially adopting me??? Without meeting me??? Or even talking to me?????

Kozume Kenma: His mom is amazing and just as kind and loving as Shou-chan

Kozume Kenma: She doesn’t really understand all of the queer community stuff but she’s getting there

Kozume Kenma: She tries really hard to understand

Oikawa Tooru: That’s good

Kozume Kenma: And uhm... If you ever want to talk about trans stuff, I’m okay with that

Kozume Kenma: I haven’t met any other trans people who play so...

Oikawa Tooru: Thanks :)

~

**LGBT+ Athletes**

Tooru: Thanks everyone (: I’ll be okay

Tooru: I’ve got a better plan now in case something happens

Shouyou: :D

Tooru: Can we talk about something else now?

Lev: Like what?

Tooru: I dunno...

Koutarou: What about crushes? :]

Lev: My crush hates me T-T

Tetsurou: -_- Gee I wonder why

Lev: He’s just... so cute when he’s mad... at me specifically

Kenma: And kicking your ass?

Lev: Yeah T-T

Tetsurou: Sorry he’s straight, bro

Lev: T-T

Tooru: That’s okay Lev

Tooru: My crush is straight too

Tooru: And has been my best friend like our entire lives

Tooru: ALSO my first kiss but he decided he didn’t like boys like that

Lev: D: I’m so sorry Tooru that’s awful

Tooru: Eh, it’s okay

Tooru: Aone! Surely you have a crush!

Aone: ...

Tooru: You DO!!!!!

Yuu: :O Aone! Spill!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiyoko: Don’t make him if he doesn’t want to...

Aone: ... Is it okay to have several crushes?

Keiji: You can have as many crushes as you want.

Koutarou: :O Yeah! I have lots of crushes all the time!!!!!!!!!!

Aone: (: Okay.

Tooru: Are you going to tell us?????

Aone: Well... They’re both teammates. And very cute.

Tooru: I’d love to hear all about it, if you want (:

Aone: ... The first one is Futakuchi. He is my teammate...

~

**Oikawa Tooru > Hinata Koharu**

Oikawa Tooru: Hello, Hinata-san. My name is Oikawa Tooru. Your son, Shouyou, gave me your number?

Hinata Koharu: Yes! You are the child who needs a new mother >:(

Oikawa Tooru: Oh. Uh...

Hinata Koharu: Silly child. I would love to be your new mother!

Oikawa Tooru: Oh (:

Oikawa Tooru: Do you mind if I change your name, then?

Hinata Koharu: Go ahead :)

**Oikawa Tooru changed Hinata Koharu’s name to Mama Koharu**

**Mama Koharu changed Oikawa Tooru’s name to Tooru-chan**

Mama Koharu: :)

Mama Koharu: Or do you prefer –kun?

Tooru-chan: ... I... think I like –chan, actually (:

Mama Koharu: :) Excellent! Now, how about you come over Saturday night and spend the night? Will that help you?

Tooru-chan: I’d love to (:


End file.
